I want to stay, Tsuzuki
by Oneechan94
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are given a new assignment but there is something off with them. Hisoka is tired of Tsuzuki constantly treating him as a kid and Tsuzuki wants Hisoka to trust him. Then, something happens and Tsuzuki leaves Hisoka alone, to make some harsh decisions and face a difficult enemy.
1. New assignment

Okay so I wanted to write Yami no matsuei fanfic because I think it is a lovely series and of course, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are a really cute couple :D So there will be TsuSoka pairing :) Focusing on Hisoka's POV I will release new chapter as soon as possible, probably before Friday :)))) Maybe even tomorrow! :D

_Hisoka thinking_

...

It all started with some stupid argumentation. The field job they had been given was really harsh for Kurosaki Hisoka and expecionally for his partner Asato Tsuzuki who had to protect Hisoka from getting overhelmed by various emotions. Tsuzuki didn't even give Hisoka a chance to protect himself even though Hisoka shoul be powerful enough to keep his emotional shields up and finish off some weak enemies they had dealt with. Well, maybe Tsuzuki didn't know that Hisoka was already able to take care of himself.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked and took a step closer to his partner. He had to check if boys shields were strong enough to keep Tsuzuki's thoughts out.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry over me so much, Tsuzuki", Hisoka said, a little blush appearing to his face. He was ashamed, indeed, to have let Tsuzuki protect him, again. Hisoka stood up slowly and directed towards the front door,"We are leaving since we finished here."

Tsuzuki followed Hisoka, invisible tail wagging behind him.

"Nee, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki started, but Hisoka interrupted him," Cake? Really? We ate cake just before we left and now you are already feeling like eating more? What was the talk about stomach ache?" Tsuzuki just nodded, smiling, and Hisoka rolled his eyes in disbelief.

They made it through the front door and they walked in silence for a while.

"Nee, Hisoka? Onegai, watashi wa oishii keeki ni tabetai!" Tsuzuki begged and made his famous puppy-face which no-one was able to refuse...well, expect Hisoka, who wasn't feeling sorry to say "no" to his unbelievable greedy partner.

...

They returned back to Meifu and Hisoka started to write a report about their field trip. He knew he had to be really careful while filling in the form because he knew Tatsumi would be as stright as usual. Tsuzuki had run off to somewhere, apparently hiding, so Hisoka had to finish up their report.

_Really, that guy has got no sense of responsibility...When will he learn?_

Hisoka thought that maybe he should try to find Tsuzukuki and ask him to help, but then again, it wouldn't help Tsuzuki to chance his attitude towards Hisoka. So if Hisoka wanted to gain Tsuzuki's trust, he should only finish up their report so that Tsuzuki would appear just when he had finished it already.

_And look who is the kid here..._

Tsuzuki returned, just like Hisoka had thought, a minute after he had finished his report.

"Where have you been, Asato?" Hisoka asked. Even though Hisoka sounded normal, Tsuzuki knew he was angry because he had called him Asato instead of Tsuzuki.

"Gomenne, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki answered and tried to smile gently. Hisoka didn't feel like smiling so he just stared at Tsuzuki.

"I am really sorry! Please Hisoka, I promise I won't disappear like that ever again!"

"I remember you saying the same the last time you were late too. How could I trust your promise?"

"Well I am your partner, you have to trust me. Please Hisoka. Just give me a chance?" Tsuzuki literally begged on his knees. Hisoka didn't feel like giving up.

"No way! We are partners so yes, we should be able to trust each other! But this way I won't be able to trust you because if I don't keep an eye on you, the next moment I see you is after work!"

"Well...that might be true..." Tsuzuki started but was interrupted ,"Not MIGHT it IS true! Look at yourself!"

Tsuzuki was on the defence. He didn't want to loose a debate against a kid like Hisoka.  
"Look, I am really sorry, Hisoka. Please, forgive me." Hisoka just stared at him. Tsuzuki started to feel angry.

"Just do your job, idiot! You are always thinking about your cursed sweets and cakes and never doing your job properly!"

"Then who is protecting you during our field trips!?" Tsuzuki shouted but regretted immediately seeing the hurt look on his partner's face,"Sorry, Hisoka, I shouldn't have..."

"Shut up, Asato. Our work is over. Hand this report over to Tatsumi before you leave." Hisoka said, hiding his face and leaving the room.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki tried to call his partner but it was already too late,"Damn, I must have dropped my shields!" He ran after Hisoka but couldn't find his partner.

He felt like an idiot.

...

Hisoka returned to Meifu the next day as normally. He headed towards the meeting room and sat down to his seat. Tatsumi and chief Konoe were already waiting there.

"Is Tsuzuki late again?" He asked, but it was more like a statement. Chief Konoe gave Hisoka a guestioning look but kept silent.

Soon Tsuzuki appeared into the meeting room and, to everyone's surprise, he was there before the meeting had started. They sat there in a silence for a while.

It took only a while before Watari and Gushoushin came in and they could start the meeting. It was Tatsumi who spoke first.

"Okay, so there has been something paranormal going on in Nagasaki southern district. I would like you, Hisoka and Tsuzuki, to go there and investigate.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other and nodded. Then Gushoushin gave them some more information.  
"There has been three people died in their teens in Nagasaki during last night. Their souls are still trapped in this world and you have to help them to get to the other side." Gushoushin explained.

"Okay, are we going to leave immediately?" Hisoka asked in his usual tone.

"Yeah, it's really urgent to get this job done quickly."

Everyone left the meeting room and Hisoka and Tsuzuki started to prepare to their job. First they got to read the files dealing that matter.

They found out the people who had died last night were around 14-16 years old, two girls and one boy. They had done nothing out of ordinary before their death but it was really apparent they weren't dealing with normal deaths.

"Hey, Hisoka, about yesterday,...I am really sorry..." Tsuzuki tried but Hisoka just shook his head.

"It's okay, Tsuzuki. I overreacted too."

_Damn! Why Tsuzuki had to bring this up? I feel really pathetic..._

Hisoka started to blush sligthly and even though Tsuzuki noticed it, he didn't say anything.

They left Meifu after a couple of hours and headed out to look for the lost souls of those teens.

First they headed to where these teens have died because it was really normal for souls died too early to come back to the place where they met their deaths.

This time was different, however. Not even a one soul out of three was found there.

"This seems complicated." Tsuzuki said out aloud. Hisoka took a look at their surroundings. These teens had died in a small alley behind some factory.

_What the hell where they doing here in the first place?_

"Hey, Hisoka, what do you think?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka thought for a second.

"Well, I wondered what were they doing here. This is no place for young people to hang around. Maybe they were lured in here somehow?" Hisoka suggested and Tsuzuki gave him a silent nod.

"That could be the case", Tsuzuki said,"of course there is a chance they got something to do here and then some mad-man just found them here and decided to kill them?"

"Yeah. But at any rate, we have to find the souls first, the killer becomes after that."

"Okay, but where do we start? I mean, they are not here at least. Maybe their homes?" Tsuzuki said in a low tone. Hisoka looked down to the ground where the bodies had been found.

"Hold on a second." Hisoka said and bent over to where those bodies had been. He laid his hand on the ground and started to track down the feelings those teens had had.

It wasn't much of a work. Almost immediately when he touched the ground, various emotions started to run through his body. He tried to find something usefull but it was really hard just trying to control his powers.

_Stay away! *panic* Don't touch me! * horror* Help me, Misato! *desperation* am I going to die here? Are we all just going to die here? *pain* Please, just stop this! It hurts! Kill me already! *suffering* I don't want those two to die together! Why are you doing this?_

Hisoka was trembling but he had to figure out at least something. He had seen how two of those teens had died right before the third one's eyes. She had had no other option but to stare in horror and realize she was going to die soon too. It had been really painful, slow death without inner peace.

It took a while before Hisoka took his hand off the ground and stood up with shaking legs. He felt like he was going to lose conciousness but he couldn't.

"Well? Did you see something?" Tsuzuki asked carefully.

"Yeah...apparently they were related to each other somehow...I don't know how...but the yongest girl, Hanako,14, died first, then died the boy Misato,15 and the last one was the oldest one, Koizumi, 16 years. Her death was the most painfull, the other two died immediately but her death was really slow."

Tsuzuki just nodded and made a mental note of everything Hisoka had said.

"But...I couldn't sense feelings of Hanako and Misato. They died too, so they should have had at least some sort of emotional track in here." Hisoka said in a dark tone, wondering what that could mean.

"Okay. But for now, we should head back to Meifu and give a report. We can come back tomorrow." Tsuzuki said and they headed back toward Meifu.

Hisoka didn't even realise how hard those emotions had hit him. He felt tired of course, but there was something more to that. He felt really bothered by those emotions, expecially one emotion which sticked out from the other emotions.

He had felt the undeniable feeling of wanting this world to perish. The feeling had been really nasty, really gleeful and there was not even a hint of regret. It was something he had never felt before.

...

Onegai,watashi wa oishii keeki ni tabetai! = please, I want to eat delicious cake!


	2. Something off

Okay, I am back at writing :) My studies are over so I hope I can concentrate to writing a little bit more now :3 I hope to write third chapter soon :3 I will release it during the weekend! :) ( I put these expected release-dates here so that I will keep my promise and I have got at least some sort of time limit for myself :D ) Sorry if it took so long, I forgot my laptop :_(

_Hisoka thinking_

...

Back in Meifu they got a meeting with everyone. The case had seemed simple at first but in the end it was something they hadn't expected.

"So? Did you find out anything?" chief Konoe asked curiously.

"Well, we couldn't find the souls of these victims, at least they weren't nearby that place were they died",Tsuzuki answered in a professional manner,"But we started to wonder, why those teens were of all places behind some factory? It was some industrial area and it is by no means a place for young people to hang around. We thought maybe they were lured in there or they got something to do back there. Something rather...odd I would say."

Chief Konoe looked at Tsuzuki over the table.

"Well, I hoped we could have gotten more information today but well, I guess it's better than nothing," chief Konoe said, a little dissapointed, and took a look at Hisoka,

"Something on your mind, Kurosaki?" Hisoka gave Konoe a guestioning look.

"I...am not sure", Hisoka said," but I think it was rather weird. All of them died there, but I could only feel feelings of Koizumi. Usually all dead leave some sort of emotional trace but those two had none. And even Koizumi's emotions were...somehow weird..."

"How?" Tatsumi asked, a little concerned.

"I don't know...it's like...there was only these inhuman emotions...there was no regret, no happiness...it was like there were only sinister emotions and intentions."

Chief Konoe and Watari looked at each other but said nothing.

"Very well...You may go. Search those lost souls tomorrow again..." Tatsumi said and Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the room.

Chief Konoe looked at Tatsumi. It was rather unheard of - Tatsumi telling someone to go and take the rest of the evening off. Even if it was just a couple of hours.

"What do you think?" Tatsumi turned to face Watari and Gushoushin.

"It seems rather odd indeed. This whole case..." Watari stated seriously,"But I am a little concerned about all of this...if there was only one person's inhuman emotions, there must have happened something...out of normal...Someone is behind this, someone who is no human...Because no human is able to do something like that to a human soul and make them run somewhere to hide..."

Everyone in the meeting room fell silent. It looked like the case would become complicated.

...

Hisoka walked silently towards his apartment. Tsuzuki had already left back to his home but Hisoka had wanted to check something from the library files.

His head was hurting and he felt pretty exhausted. Those inhuman feelings had hit him hard but he didn't want to admit it neither to nobody or to himself.

He felt like the case would be something they had never dealt with before. It felt like...there was something off with the case, it was something really abnormal, even for a shinigami.

_My head hurts...I should hurry up and go to sleep..._

Hisoka took the keys from his pocket and opened the door to his apartment. Hisoka put on the lights and went to lie down on his bed. He felt like sleep could take him any moment, but he had something on his mind.

_There is something...something really important...I am trying to figure out what! It feels like if I fall asleep now I will forget...I am so close!_

Hisoka shook his head and just laid there for an hour before he gave up.

_Even shinigami have to sleep._

Hisoka's apartment was rather small with only one room. But well, he was living alone so he didn't need more space than he already had. He felt like the apartment was just convenient for him: there was enough space for a bed, tabel, sofa and bookshell. There was also enough space for an open plan kitchen to make food for one person. Hisoka was pretty systematic person. Everything was really organized: books were in the bookshell in an alphabetical order and his clothes, even the used ones, were folded. There was no dirt on the tables and not even one trash to be seen anywhere.

Hisoka stood up and changed to his pyjama. He never slept with his normal day-wear on. He slipped under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately when he turned off the lights.

His sleep was really restless, however. He was dreaming about their case and the emotions of Koizumi haunted him. Her emotions in the dream, however, were even stronger than in the real life, if possible. He felt like those feelings could destroy him even though Hisoka knew it was only a nightmare.

Then he heard a voice.

A soft girl's voice. A little afraid, uncertain voice.

He hardly even heard it but still, he managed to get her message.

"Why were we taken away?"

...

When Hisoka woke up in the morning, it was already way past eight.

_Shit! I am late from work!_

Hisoka hurried up, dressed up and runned of to Meifu. Tsuzuki was late too but it was nothing unusual for his lazy partner. He tried to catch his breath while waiting for Tsuzuki.

_For once I am happy he was late!_

Tatsumi cleared his throat behind Hisoka and startlet him. Usually Hisoka would feel someone approaching him.

"Well well, you were late, weren't you?" Tatsumi said in a threarening voice. Hisoka found no excuse.

"I am terribly sorry, Tatsumi-san", Hisoka said,"I simply overslept."

"You? Of all people?" Tatsumi stated and Hisoka blushed,"Well, it was your first time so I will take no action."

"Thank you. Have you seen Tsuzuki?"

"No. He is probably late as usual..."

"Yeah, you are probably right...that idiot..." Hisoka said and thought about his hopeless partner. Tatsumi walked off to his office.

Hisoka sat down on the chair and started to read the files related to their case while waiting for his partner. He read them maybe three times before he remembered his dream and the whisper "Why were we taken away?"

That was something they hadn't even though about. Why someone had killed them? Why had he done something to scare their souls and even mess up with their emotions? Was someone making experiments with humans? Someone like Muraki could surely do something like that...but he doubted the crazy doctor was behind these murders. There had to be at least some clue in their current information.

Just when he was in a middle of his deep thoughts, Tsuzuki rushed in only to meet Tatsumi's fist of anger.

"Tsuzuki! I told you not to be late again! If this goes on, I have to cut down on your salary!"

_And how many times have you already threatened him with that line? I guess Tatsumi has got a soft side on Tsuzuki._

"Tatsumi! Don't be so mean! If you do that I won't be able to eat even my daily piece of cake!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO YOUR WORK!" Tatsumi shouted and closed the door with a loud bang.

Tsuzuki just stood there, tears glistering in his eyes.

_When will he learn? Maybe I should buy him an alarm clock?_

...

...


	3. Trap to hunt down shinigami

Okay, here goes the third chapter :D I was working on this whole story until midnight :P I want to make this story work so I want to think really carefully even all the small details :3

...

Tsuzuki and Hisoka headed back to the field after the meeting. They went to visit victims homes because they might find a clue from there. Maybe some imformation about what they were doing out there?

They went to Misato's home first because it was the closest one. It seemed like pretty normal Japanese house, nothing out of ordinary. Small garden at the backyard and a small garden shed.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka made themselves invisible and went inside to take a look around. The house was empty, however, so they took their time to search for any clues. Hisoka started of with looking around Misato's room. He sensed the victim's feelings really clearly. The boy had been really normal teenager: he had really strong feelings and he also thought whatever he thought was right. His family was treating him with love and he was the only child. Hisoka felt a little jealous, because he had never experienced parent's love when he had been still alive.

Hisoka looked around and tried to use his empathy to find something important. He was surprised to find a diary. Usually boys didn't write a diary so it was something he didn't expect to find. He opened the diary and started to read, feeling a little nervous reading someones personal thoughts.

" 22.8 Dear Diary. I notice Koizumi-chan looking at me quite often. I wonder what's in her mind. I thought about asking her, but I never got the chance. She is always with someone and Hanako is always following me around. It's annoying. Even though they say boys are a little dumb when it comes to love, I can clearly recognice if someone has a crush on me. Hanako is really fond of me. Even though she never speaks with me if she doesn't have to. It's annoying. She probably thinks she knows everything about me but she is wrong. Nobody knows me.- - "

Various of emotions flooded through Hisoka but he kept his calm and continued reading.

" 17.9 Dear Diary. Hanako told me about her feeligs. I turned her down. I think I hurt her but I got no other option. I am not interested in love. I think sport cars and engines are a lot more interesting. Maybe I should try and become as a rally driver when I grow up? That sounds nice. My mother says I should become a doctor or a teacher but I don't really find anything interesting from these professionals. It's my life and my mother can't decide what's best for me. Besides, doctors and teachers has to study lot, but have you ever heard of a rally driver who read a book full of some philosophers thoughts? Me either. - - "

" 30.11 Dear Diary. Hanako hasn't spoken to me since that day. Even if we have a school project, she is silent and doesn't participate. I know I should talk to her but it isn't my fault so I should only mind my own business. - - "

" 12.01 Dear Diary. Hanako hasn't come to school lately. It is not my problem, is it? - - Koizumi-sempai is really awesome, she promised that she would go and talk to Hanako. She is living in her neighbourhood. - - "

" 02.02 Dear Diary. Hanako is back at school and I think she is a friend of Koizumi-sempai at the moment. They get along very well. Koizumi seems to be happy. - - Koizumi talks to me more often but I always leave when I see Hanako coming to Koizumi. - - "

" 13.02 Dear Diary. I can't understand girls. Now Koizumi and Hanako have probably got some sort of disagreements. I don't get it. Just couple of days ago they were best friends and now they are almost enemies. It isn't my business however. I don't want to mess up with girls. - - "

"14.02 Dear Diary. Hanako wanted to talk to me. I refused. Koizumi-sempai wanted to talk to me. I promised I would meet her. It's not really a nice place for a secret meeting but I think it's okay. - - I will meet her up tomorrow, I wonder what's in her mind. - - "

Hisoka felt confused. They had died 15th of February. Why had Koizumi asked him to meet her somewhere? Was their secret meeting place also the place of their death?

He felt confused and maybe a little tired. There had been lots of emotions since Misato had written his Diary as a way to solve out his problems. There were emotions of uncertainty and even a slight depression. The emotions, however, weren't too strong for Hisoka to handle but they bugged him.

"Hisoka, did you find out anything?" Tsuzuki shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, I found Misato's diary. It seems like these victims knew each other but I am not too sure about their relationship. They probably went to same school. But these feelings Misato has written here seems to be honest. " Hisoka answered. He didn't want to discuss about the details.

"Okay. I found some photographs. We should take copies of these and get to other victims homes."

"I think so too", Hisoka said," I will take a quick look around the house. There might be something which could stand out."

They searched for a half an hour but they found nothing new which could help their research. Tsuzuki teleported to Meifu to take copies of the diary and the pictures and returned back soon. It was difficult to try to focus on some emotion because the house was full of sorrow.

...

They went to have a look at Hanako's home. Her home was in an apartment house near-by Koizumi's home.

They went in and saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"We have to stay invisible and be careful not to do anything rash." Tsuzuki recommended and Hisoka nodded silently. Hisoka could feel the dark sorrow and anger coming from the victim's mother but he tried his best to avoid these feelings. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's emotional struggle and took them quickly inside Hanako's room.

They could find nothing from her home. It was weird. There were no class photographs on the walls, no diary hidden. There was nothing which could help them to solve the mystery. They thought about using some spell on Hanako's mother but Hisoka refused. Her mother was probably too confused to answer anything.

They left the apartment and headed towards Koizumi's apartment.

...

Koizumi had apparently lived alone. Her apartment was a small one-roomed, much like Hisoka's, but it was more...feminine. They looked around and tried to decide where to begin their search. Hisoka decided to use his empathy right from the start because they had no time to waste. He sensed something, something important probably from the bookshell on the corner. First there was nothing which stood out of the other books.

"Hisoka? Did you find something?" Tsuzuki asked but Hisoka didn't bother to answer. He reached to grab one book which covers told it was about history.

_Something doesn't match._

When he opened it, there was nothing related to history: it was a disquised diary.

Hisoka started to read it while Tsuzuki took a look around and tried to find some more clues. There was nothing normal written on her diary: it was something else. Apparently Koizumi had had some sort of spiritual powers and she had written her feeligs down.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said in a sharp tone,"Koizumi had probably some sort of spiritual powers! I don't know what kinds of powers she had but I am trying to figure out. Maybe it has got something to do with the case." Tsuzuki nodded and continued his search.

Hisoka read the book and it turned out Koizumi got some powers close to empathy but not excatly the same. She described how she could read some thoughts and how she felt a little superior to everyone else.

There was one page ripped off from the diary.

...

They left Koizumi's apartment after Hisoka had made some notes about Koizumi's powers. Without Hisoka's empathy it could have taken much longer.

"Nee, Hisoka, shall we go and eat some cake?" Tsuzuki literally begged and Hisoka sighed deeply.

"Okay, but first I want to see the place where those three died again. I think there might be some clue in there..." Hisoka insisted.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki agreed and smiled, wagging his invisible tail.

They went back to the industrial area and back to the murder site. Arriving there they saw a light soul floating on the air.

"Is that...Misato?" Hisoka asked. Even though they were far away, Hisoka could feel Misato's emotions. Misato was angry and sad.

Hisoka got closer to Misato carefully. Tsuzuki decided to stay a little further away because he wasn't really good at dealing with lost souls.

"Misato...is that you?" Hisoka inquired.

"Who...are you? Why can you see me?" Misato asked with a shaking voice.

"I am a shinigami. I want to know what happened here", Hisoka asked carefully. He didn't want to anger the soul,"I know it must hurt to know you are dead but you have to accept it." He felt Misato getting a little suspicious.

"I know I am dead...but why? Why did I have to die? I was so young!" Misato screamed desperately. Hisoka started to feel sick.

"Look, I know how it feels like. I died at the age of 16, just a year older than you. But you have to go on, you can't stay here. This is no longer a place for you." Hisoka tried to calm the soul down and persuade him to let go of this world.

"You don't know how it feels like...You can't...nobody knows me like I do!" The soul shouted but in a calm tone.

"You are right, I can't fully understand you but I think I understand the most", Hisoka explained, trying to win Misato over," but we need to know what happened here, we need to solve this crime, for you, for Hanako, and for Koizumi. "

"Wha...what...wait, is Koizumi-sempai dead too?"

"I am sorry, but yes. She passed away. We haven't been able to find her soul up till now and you were the first one to appear. We need your help!" Hisoka asked and hoped that the soul would agree to help them.

"No...I can't...it's all your fault...my death...could have been avoided...it's all your stupid shinigamis fault!" Misato shouted and there was a loud bang when his emotions runned wild in the surroundings. Hisoka didn't want to get overhelmed by the emotions so he tried to do his best to avoid them.

"You have to listen to me!" Hisoka tried to shout so that the soul could hear him," I can help you! We will help you! You just have to - - "

Hisoka's words were cut short when he felt pain in his chest and soon he noticed he was bleeding.

He was bleeding a lot.

"HISOKA!" He heard Tsuzuki shouting.

"DON'T COME HERE!" Hisoka yelled and lifted his hand up. He was feeling really dizzy.

He saw someone closing in-on Tsuzuki behind his back.

"BEHIND YOU!" He shouted to warn Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki quickly turned around to see a man in his mid-fourties, casually dressed in a grey suit.

"Well well well, it looks like my shinigami has arrived here again. You shouldn't investigate too much! Leave me alone!" The man yelled. He was really pissed off.

While Tsuzuki's focus was on the man, Hisoka fell to the ground. He had lost too much blood in a short time. He got to stop the bleeding. He got to help the lost soul.

_Shit! It hurts! I can't do anything like this! I will lose my conciousness soon if it goes on like this!_

"Listen up!" Hisoka tried to get the souls attention,"Get the hell out of here! We don't want you to get mixed up in this!"

Misato looked confused for a while but then he disappeared, trying to mouth something to Hisoka.

Tsuzuki was talking with their enemy and didn't even notice Hisoka lying half-conciouss on the ground.

_I have to do something about this wound by myself! But what?!_

He felt pretty hopeless. Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to help him now so he couldn't trust his help at the moment.

_Is this what I have been training for?! To die on the field?! Well, I am basically dead already but still! I don't want to die like this, I still need my chance to say something important to Tsuzuki! _

He tried not to lose his conciousness but it was getting too difficult to keep his eyes open. Tsuzuki was trying to chase their enemy away from Hisoka and managed to hurt their enemy a little but enough for the enemy to run away.

Tsuzuki rushed back to Hisoka and found him lying unconciouss on the ground. There was a pool of blood around the kid.

"Hisoka, no...don't do this to me!" Tsuzuki begged and felt a slight pulse.

He opened Hisoka's shirt a little bit and saw the wound...or rather where it had been.

Hisoka's chest had suffered severe burns, but the bleeding had stopped.

...


	4. Don't leave like this

Fourth chapter, yay! :D I will release next chapter probably on Monday or Tuesday at least! :D

...

Hisoka woke up the next day from Watari's infirmary. He felt really tired and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep but he saw his partner sitting on the chair next to the bed. Tsuzuki looked really worried but happy to see his partner awake.

"Hisoka! How are you feeling?" Tsuzuki asked. It took a while for Hisoka to understand the guestion and think for a fitting answer. He blushed slightly under Tsuzuki's gaze.

"I am fine, Tsuzuki. Just tired, that's all", he answered," What...what happened?"

"You lost conciousness...you really scared me, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said in a dark tone,"It took all my effort to deal with that mysterious man and then I couldn't take care of you. I am sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your job to project me. I can take care of myself." Hisoka stated.

"No you can't and that's why you get injured like this!" Tsuzuki preached. He was about to continue but Watari walked in.

"Bon! You are awake! How are you feeling?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki stood up and left the room. Hisoka blushed and hid his face.

"I am fine, Watari. Just...tired..."

"Really? How is your burn healing?"

"Burn? What burn?" Hisoka asked. He was confused. He never felt himself getting burned.

"The one in your chest", Watari said," I don't know what caused it but it's really severe burn. Could you tell me how did you get it?"

Hisoka was rather confused.

"I have no idea, Watari", Hisoka said," as long as I can remember, I was only shot and I was bleeding a lot."

"But...there is no bullet wound...there is only this burn..." Watari said and opened Hisoka's shirt.

There was indeed an ugly burn in Hisoka's chest.

...

Tsuzuki was annoyed. How could Hisoka think he was able to project himself? He was just a kid! A kid who had no self-control and who had no experience in shinigami job. And still Hisoka thought he could take care of himself. What a crap!

Tsuzuki started to think that this job was too much for them. Well, it wasn't too much to him but it might be too hard for Hisoka. He thought it for a second. He should ask chief Konoe to give this task to someone else. Yeah, that should be for the best. He had to project his partner even if it meant to give up their job. But he thought Hisoka was too stubborn to leave their assignment just like that. Maybe he should ask for a temporary transfer? Then Hisoka would be ordered to do paperwork and he woulnd't be in danger in Meifu. Hisoka would also have some time to think things over.

Yeah, that would be probably for the best.

...

Mysterious burn in Hisoka's chest was bothering him. After Watari had checked on him and left the room, Hisoka touched his burn slightly with his fingertips. It burned. A lot.

Why had he a burn instead of shot wound?

Why he couldn't remember anything else than a shot and then there was no sign of it?

Why was he so confused over such a trivia matter after all?

_"You should be confused. It's not normal." _Hisoka heard someone talking but saw no-one. Maybe he was losing it.

_"No you are not." _He heard the voice again,_"You are just tired and can't believe you are hearing someone talk inside your head. What an idiot you are!"_

"No-one is allowed to call me idiot!" Hisoka shouted out a loud and fell silent when he realised what he had said.

_Sorry...Can you...hear my thoughts? Whoever you are? _Hisoka was suspicious.

_"Of course I can! Who you think I am?"_

Hisoka had no idea. The voice was familiar indeed but he couldn't place it.

_"Well, it doesn't matter. You will recognice me soon enough."_

_Can't you tell me?_

_"Of course I can't! It won't be any fun if I give you the answer straight away!"_

Hisoka chuckled slightly. He didn't know what was going on but it seemed like it would be fun to solve this mystery. It was like a puzzle.

Hisoka talked to the voice in his head for a while. It was fun indeed to have someone to talk to when Tsuzuki had runned of to somewhere.

_So...does this mean I won't have any private thoughts anymore?_

_"Yeah, I can hear every thought which springs to your mind. I have to say your mind is really interesting!"_

_How come?_

_"Well, because you are...some sort of empath?" _The voice hesitated,_"You are more sensible to other person's feelings but also to your own feelings."_

_Well, it can be a bother too. I don't really like to know what everyone are thinking...Sometimes it might be something really..._

_"Like pervert thoughts?" _The voice asked and Hisoka blushed. He couldn't hide his thoughts,_"It's okay. I won't be able to tell anyone what you are thinking. At least not now, not in this form."_

_What do you mean?_

_"I will explain later." _The voice said,_"But shouldn't you rest? You have got a nasty burn in your chest."_

_Yeah, probably._

_"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"_

Hisoka chuckled and refused the offer.

...

Tsuzuki didn't visit Hisoka anymore while he was staying at the infirmary. It was weird. Even if Tsuzuki was angry he would still worry over his partner.

Hisoka's burn healed fully after two days and he was released from the infirmary. Watari told him not to stress himself too much yet, however.

He went to meet his partner in a library.

_"Is that your partner who is always in your mind?"_

_Shut up_

_"He is a real hottie. No wonder you fell for him"_

_Me...What?!_

_"It's pretty obvious you know. You can't hide your feelings from me, you know?"_

_You must be mistaken...It's not like that..._

_"I guess he doesn't like you the same way?"_

_Well...yeah...I mean...he sees me only as a child._

_"You admitted you like him!"_

_I don't!_

_"Yes you do!"_

_Arg! You are annoying! Shut up for a while, will you?_

"Hisoka? Are you okay?" Tsuzuki interrupted. Hisoka hadn't even realised he had been standing there at the library doorway.

"Yeah, just in my thoughts", Hisoka answered and blushed when he remember his argumentation with that mysterious voice,"But shall we get back to work?"

"Ah, well, there has been a chance in plans. They will transfer me temporarily to some other area in Japan. They need my help in here. This assingnment will be given to other shinigami." Tsuzuki was lying and Hisoka knew that.

_"Come on, face him straight on and tell him he is lying!"_

_I can't!_ Hisoka refused and simply nodded to Tsuzuki. _He won't listen to me whatever I say. _

"When are you going to return?" Hisoka asked calmly.

"I don't know yet. I think it might take a month?" Tsuzuki guessed and when Hisoka tried to read his thoughts he noticed Tsuzuki got his emotions covered.

"Okay. I wish you a nice trip. When are you leaving?"

"Today. But first we have a meeting with that pair of shinigami who is going to take over our assignment. They need to know everything we have figured out so far."

"Okay." Hisoka said and they headed towards the meeting room.

_"Are you really going to just give up? Let it be?"_

_There is no other way. I don't want to act like a child._

_"But if he thinks you are a child because of your appearance, whatever you say doesn't chance his opinion on you."_

_That might be the case but I have to do my best and act like an adult to gain his respect._

_"Do what you want."_

_Well I won't take orders from someone I don't even know._

_"Hah! You won't take orders from someone who safed your life?"_

_What? _

_"Forget it. You should concentrate on the meeting."_

They went to the meeting room and sat down to their places. Soon everyone was there, also the pair of shinigami who was going to take their task.

"Kurosaki Hisoka and Asato Tsuzuki, may I introduce you to Yuusuke Mayumi and McLane Tooru. They will take your assignment."

"Hajimemashite!" Mayumi greeted them. She was really beatiful young woman who had died in a car accident at the age of 21. Her partner Tooru was good-looking too and Hisoka thought they made a good team. Tooru had never revealed how he had died, but apparently he had died at the age of 27, the same as Tsuzuki.

"Nice to meet you, I am Tooru." He introduced himself and strectched out his hand towards Hisoka. Hisoka just stared at him but didn't catch his hand to shake it.

"I am Hisoka." Hisoka said coldly and tried to avoid shaking Tooru's hand.

"Hello, I am Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki rushed in and took a hold of Tooru's hand," Sorry for my partner, he should explain himself sometimes. He is an empath so he can't touch someone whose shields might not be on their place."

"Oh, really? That's rare, I have never met an empath before! But I am honored to meet famous Asato Tsuzuki!" Mayumi said and shook Tsuzuki's hand for a long time. Tsuzuki felt a little awkward but said nothing.

They started the meeting and stated the basic facts. Then they asked Tsuzuki and Hisoka to reveal what they had found out. Tsuzuki spoke first.

"Well, the investigations are still far from over but we found out something at least. All of the victims, Hanako, Misato and Koizumi knew each other and probably went to the same school. According to Misato's diary Hanako was in love with him but he turned her down. Then Koizumi and Hanako became friends and soon after they had some sort of disagreement and Koizumi asked to meet Misato on the date of their death. Then we found out Koizumi probably had some sort of spiritual powers. When we returned to the murder site we met Misato's soul and he blamed shinigami of everything happened to him. It was obvious it was only a trap to lure us shinigami out."

Everyone nodded and looked at Hisoka, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, yeah, as I said in a earlier meeting, I found it rather odd when Misato and Hanako didn't leave any sort of emotional trace on the murder site. And even Koizumi's feelings were really...messed up, there were only dark and sinister emotions. Meeting up with Misato's soul was somehow odd too...it was like...He was angry but he wasn't angry...I couldn't feel his emotions at all. Even though his emotions runned wild I wasn't hit by them and I couldn't sense them properly", Hisoka stated,"I thought that maybe someone, maybe the man we saw is experimenting something with humans and souls."

"What man?" Chief Konoe asked.

"Oh yeah, there was this weird man, probably about 35 years old, pretty tall and masculine. He was there and told us not to interfene in his business."

The meeting was over and everyone left the room. Tsuzuki was going to pick up his stuff from his apartment before he would leave. Hisoka walked him off.

"I hope you will return soon so that I won't be doing paperwork for too long."

"I do my best. But Hisoka...", Tsuzuki started to say something, but then stopped,"forget it."

"I know you think of me as a child and I can do nothing about it. I just hope you...try to understand."

_"Yell at him! You feel like shouting to him, kicking him, using him as a punch bag!"_

_I won't. I have to keep my calm. _Or at least he tried to keep calm.

"Yeah, you are a kid. And I have to think things over."

"What things?"

"Just...my own business." _He just wants to get away from me. That's how annoyed he is._

"I know what's going on in that head of yours, believe it or not. I don't even need my empathy to figure that out."

"You just think you know everything, don't you?"

"It's not like that!" Hisoka snapped at Tsuzuki. He was loosing his temper.

"It is!" Tsuzuki claimed,"And you won't admit it because you think you are some sort of superior even thought you are just a kid!"

"I don't think that way!" Hisoka tried to defend himself. Tsuzuki turned and headed towards his apartment.

_"Are you really going to let him leave like that?"_

_I...what could I do?_

_"I don't know...punch him?"_

_That's something only idiots do._

_"Are you trying to say I am an idiot?"_

_No, not really._

_"You are!"_

_No I am not! And I don't want to argue with you too, I have to stop him!_

Hisoka ran after Tsuzuki and grabbed the hem of Tsuzuki's coat.

"I am sorry, Tsuzuki. I don't want you to leave like this", Hisoka said and catched his breath,"Do your best and return soon, okay?"

Tsuzuki didn't even look at Hisoka but at least he stopped. Hisoka let go of his coat and Tsuzuki continued walking.

"I know it is a waste for me to admit it, but I like you. Not like a partner", Hisoka blurted out, "But I know you won't be able to love a kid like me."

Then Hisoka headed back towards Meifu and didn't look behind to see Tsuzuki standing perfectly still.

...


	5. Information leaked

Fifth chapter :D I am in a really good mood to write :D I hope to receive comments :3 I promise to finish this story! :D Next chapter will be up after a few days, max. four days :)

...

Hisoka woke up from his apartment the next morning. Tsuzuki had left and Hisoka was ordered to fill in files because shinigami couldn't work without their pair.

He headed to Meifu and went to one empty office to finish a huge pile of paperwork.

_This is never going to end!_

_"You know, I could always destroy everything! That way there is no paperwork to do!"_

_Oh, it's you again. No thanks, I don't want to fight with Tatsumi. _

_"Okay, I just thought to give you a chance."_

_How would it be a chance? These files are at least partly filled up already so all I have to do is check information and fill in the missing ones. _

_"Okay, I got it!" _

_This person, whoever it was, had a short temper._

_"I know I have a short temper, just shut up!"_

Hisoka just chucked alone in the empty office. Or that's how everyone else saw it.

...

Tooru and Mayumi went on to investigate the case. They didn't get far. They checked everything possible but they found nothing which could help them to solve the case.

"They expect us to solve this, but we are just wasting time!" Tooru said, annoyed.

"Don't worry, we will manage!" Mayumi said with a smile on her face,"We just have to do our best!" She grabbed Tooru's hand and they walked arm in arm.

"Mayumi, you know I am too old for you..." Tooru said in a sad tone.

"I have said it already many times but I will say it again: it doesn't make a difference to me whether you are 80 or 27 years old. You are still Tooru i know."

"But it does matter!" Tooru claimed but was interrupted.

"No it doesn't! And besides, in practise I am older than you! I have worked as a shinigami longer than you!"

"Yes but still! It doesn't chance our age difference!" Tooru almost shouted and looked how the look on Mayumi's face changed," I am sorry, Mayumi."

Mayumi wiped of tears from her eyes and managed a smile.

"It's okay...However, we have got a case to solve!" She said with a happy tone and let go of Tooru's arm. Even if it meant giving up on Tooru, Mayumi did want to stay with Tooru.

They went back to Meifu and then they remembered Hisoka.

"Hey, could Hisoka help us with the case?"

"What? That kid?" Tooru said and Mayumi slapped him.

"He isn't a kid! And besides, do you even know what an empath is?"

"Well of course I do...no..." Tooru said, ashamedof his lack of general knowledge in shinigami world.

"He might be able to help us! Let's ask Tatsumi-san!" Mayumi suggested and took Tooru's hand to pull him to Tatsumi's office.

They knocked the door carefully.

"Come in" came the silent answer and they opened the door,"Mayumi, Tooru,how can I help you?"

"Actually, I thought that...could we borrow Hisoka?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"We thought that maybe he could be able to help us to solve this case. Since he is an empath I mean!" Mayumi said,"It has already been almost a week and we have found nothing!" She was getting a little desperate. Tatsumi gave the idea a thought.

"Okay, I give you my approval. But you have to remember Hisoka is really sensitive to various emotions so you have to make sure he won't exceed his limits."

"Thank you Tatsumi! And don't worry, we will look after him!"

...

"What? You want me to help you?" Hisoka asked, a little confused by the sudden suggestion.

_"No you can forgot all this paperwork!"_

"Yeah! You are an empath, right? So I guessed you could be able to help us!"

"Well I don't mind helping you. It's my chance to get away from office work." Hisoka said and stood up from the chair.

"Yay!" Mayumi shouted and hugged Hisoka. Hisoka was scared first because he thought he would be overhelmed by her emotions but there was only pure happiness and it could do no harm to him," Oh I am sorry! I forgot about your empathy!"

"It's okay, your feelings weren't hard to handle. But I ask you not to scare me like that again."

"Okay!" Mayumi promised and the trio left the room.

"So? Where should we start?" Tooru asked seriously.

"Oh I didn't even think about it!" Mayumi said and Hisoka felt Mayumi getting a little ashamed. She was laughing nervously.

"Well Hisoka, where should we start?" Tooru asked directly from Hisoka.

"Well, maybe we could go to the murder site since we don't have any kind of lead to start." Hisoka suggested and Tooru gave him an approving nod.

They went to the murder site and it seemed excatly the same as before. Hisoka walked off to where they had seen the strange man and touched the ground carefully.

"Well?" Tooru asked.

"I need time to find out something. It has been over a week since the man was here so it takes time." Mayumi nodded at Hisoka and took Tooru a little further away to give the empath some space.

Hisoka used his ability at it maximum, trying to separate the various feelings and find the exact feelings and thoughts of that man. Luckily there were only few people who had been there so it was really easy to find the right person and his thoughts. Industrial areas weren't really popular places to hang out.

He saw some quick images of some sort of old factory and some sort of laboratory underneath it. He saw a glimpse of Hanako's death and some emotions of a mad-man runned through him.

"Hisoka?" Mayumi asked carefully and took Hisoka's hand from the ground, interrupting his research. But his empathy was still on, so he could feel really clearly all the feelings of Mayumi, expecially her crush on Tooru. Mayumi realised it too late and pulled her hand out of his reach.

"I am sorry, Mayumi, I didn't mean to..." Hisoka started and looked at Mayumi who had tears glistering in her eyes.

"It's okay. Just...don't tell...nee?" Mayumi begged and Hisoka nodded before Tooru arrived back at the murder site.

"Well?" Tooru asked.

_He is only worried about the assignment. What a selfish bastard!_

"I saw some building, probably an old factory and a laboratory. They might be related to the case."

"An old building? I hate old buildings, they give me creeps!" Mayumi cried. She was somehow really similar to Tsuzuki.

"Could you recognice it?" Tooru asked and Hisoka nodded.

"Well, I don't think there are many empty factories near-by." Hisoka claimed.

"Why you think it is somewhere near-by?" Tooru asked, a little suspicious of Hisoka's statement.

"Well, I don't think that the man could have been able to take three bodies far away from here", Hisoka said,"Besides, there are lots of abandoned factories around here, so why would he go through the trouble and take them somewhere further when there are a lots of good hideouts around here too."

Tooru nodded and Mayumi shook a little. She was obviously scared of abandoned buildings.

"Okay, so let's take a look around! We should rise up to the sky, we are just wasting time if we go by foot!" Tooru said and they rose up to the sky.

...

Beneath them, the mysterious man was cursing under his breath.

"That damn shinigami kid! How could he figure out something like that so soon? He is going to be trouble! I have to get rid of him!"

He took out some files from his bag and started to check them. Soon he found out what he needed.

"Kurosaki Hisoka, died at the age of 16, death curse. Empath and gained control over - - resently...wait WHAT?!" The man was surprised. How could such a kid be able to deal with such a monster. He had to get rid of the kid indeed. But maybe he could use his empathy to test his experiment?

"Yeah, that could be perfect!"

...

Hisoka recogniced the building immediately when he saw it.

"THERE!" He shouted and pointed towards it.

"Okay, let's go!" Tooru shouted and they headed towards the factory.

The factory was really big and really old. It looked like it could collapse any minute.

"Okay, we should go in and have a look." Hisoka suggested. Mayumi shook her head.

"No! I don't want to go there!"

"You have to! Don't be such a baby!" Tooru insisted. Mayumi took a few shaky steps and made up her mind.

"Okay, we will go. We can't fail now!"

They went in and Hisoka used his empathy to sense anything abnormal.

"I feel somehting beneath the factory. Maybe there is some sort of basement down there? The laboratory could be there!" Hisoka stated.

They started to look for any entrance to basement but found none.

"Was it a waste of time?" Tooru said, a little dissapointed.

"No! There has to be something here! I feel it!" Hisoka said and continued looking while Mayumi and Tooru stayed at the factory entrance.

"Are we really going to believe him?" Tooru whispered to Mayumi.

"Yes! There has to be something! Besides, it's the only lead we have!" Mayumi said. Hisoka disappeared out of their sight,"We should go and help him."

Just then they heard Hisoka screaming when the building started to collapse.

"It's going to collapse!" Mayumi shouted and tried to look for a best way to get out. There was loud rattle everywhere around them.

"I will handle it!" Tooru yelled and put his hands on the walls of the factory. He concentrated for a while and then everything fell silent.

Tooru had stopped the building from collapsing. At least it didn't collapse completely, but there were some parts which were completely ruined.

They runned of to look for Hisoka but they noticed the huge hole on the floor. Hisoka had proparly dropped down there with all the metal junk.

"HISOKA!" Mayumi shouted but there was no answer: only the echo of resbonded to them.

...

"HISOKA!" He heard Mayumi shouting. He had been unconciouss for a while only.

_Shit! I am in trouble again!_

He thought about shouting back at Mayumi but there was no sound coming from his throat.

_"What are you going to do?"_

_I don't know. I wish Tsuzuki was here._

_"You can't always trust him! Besides, Tsuzuki is not here!"_

Hisoka tried to move but some heavy metal parts were keeping him down. There was some metal stick which pierced his left hand and it started to hurt.

_No way! I can't move!_

_"Don't panic, idiot! I will get you out of here!"_

_How?_

Hisoka really doubted it. The voice in his head was going to get him out of here? Yeah, and cows do fly!

...


	6. Safe yourself, Hisoka

Sixth chapter already! :D I have got the whole plot in my head but it's much harder to write your story down like this :D I wish to receive comments, please send me PM :) I know only few people are reading this but I hope to have some sort of feedback :)

...

Hisoka tried to move but some heavy metal parts were keeping him down. There was some metal stick which pierced his left hand and it started to hurt.

_No way! I can't move!_

_"Don't panic, idiot! I will get you out of here!"_

_How?_

Hisoka really doubted it. The voice in his head was going to get him out of here? Yeah, and cows do fly!

...

Tooru and Mayumi floated above the old factory. They had gotten out of the factory because even though Tooru had used his ability, the building could collapse again any minute.

"No way..." Mayumi said and tears flooded from her eyes.

"Don't cry, idiot!" Tooru said,"We need to inform other's about this! Shinigami won't die so easily! Hisoka is probably alive!"

"You think so?" Mayumi said and shallowed her tears.

"Yeah. So let's return to Meifu and come back here as soon as possible." Tooru said and cursed to himself. He felt like an old man again. Mayumi looked at Tooru and saw the man he loved changing again. Her dream of love was getting even further away.

...

_You can get me out of here?_

_"Yeah! I will just...I will just..."_

_Do what? _Hisoka wondered and tried to ignore all the pain he had.

_"I wil just get you out of here!" _The voice almost shouted. Apparently he didn't want to reveal his powers.

_I don't care what you do, just help me to get out of here!_

_"Don't order me around! I am the great dra- - " _The voice started but suddenly stopped in a middle of sentence.

_You are what? A great dra...drag queen? _Hisoka blurted out and almost laugh at the thought. His inner voice was a drag queen?

_"No! I won't tell you! Look, if you want to get out of here you keep your THOUGHTS shut up!"_

_Okay. _Hisoka promised but it was a lot harder than he thought.

_"Yes it is difficult! Have you ever tried meditation?!"_

_Well...no...when I was still alive, my mother tried to teach me meditation but I didn't learn._

_"Nowadays children...You should try it! It's really good leisure time activity, expecially if you happen to be all alone in a middle of nowhere..."_

Was the mysterious drag queen sulking?

_No I am not! Just let me get you out of here!_

Then Hisoka heard steps close-by.

"Mayumi-chan?" He asked silently,"Tooru?"

No answer.

_"It's the man from before! The one who shot you! I recognice this aura!" _

_What? Did he find me?_

"Where are you, shingami-boy?" he heard the man talking. There was something in his voice which made Hisoka feel sick.

_"Let's get out of here!"_

_No! He can't see me at the moment! There is no reason to run away!_

_"He can FEEL you, believe me or not! Just get out of here!"_

Then Hisoka felt someone grab him by the collar.

"I FOUND YOU!" The man shouted and punched Hisoka hard on the face.

_"Idiot! Don't lose conciousness from a minor hit! Whose master you think you are?!"_

_..._

Tooru and Mayumi rushed into Tatsumi's office.

"What's all the ruckus?" Tatsumi said in a cold tone.

"We lost Hisoka!" Mayumi cried.

"WHAT!?" Tatsumi shouted.

"No, not like that! He is probably alive! He found out something with his empathy and when we went to an old factory to check his suspicious the building started to collapse. I stopped part of the building from collapsing but the part where Hisoka had been searching was totally destroyed. We have to go and look for him!" Tooru specified.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tatsumi yelled," Okay, I will ask Watari to go with you. He does nothing useful here anyway. Can you think about it, here is a difficult case going on and he tries to create that stupid sex-change potion again!"

...

"Why...are you doing this?" Hisoka asked and tried to stay conciouss.

"Why, you ask?!" The man yelled,"You never guess what I have been through thanks to you shinigami!"

"I...don't know! But why did you have to kill innocent people? They... they were just teens!"

"I needed them for my experiment! And I thought you might be just the right person to help me with it!" Hisoka could feel the man's wrath against shinigami but he couldn't let these emotions overhelm him now.

"What...experiment?" Hisoka asked and tried to look curious of this sick experiment.

"I want to destroy shinigami!" Man stated,"Think about it, shinigami versus soldiers made of human feelings and souls! These soldiers are immortal...at least almost! And you know what? The only person who could stop them is right in my hands!" The man laughed like a mad-man.

"What do you...mean?" Hisoka was really confused.

"It's no point telling you, you are going to die...AGAIN...soon..." The man said while licking his lips,"But you are going to help me!"

"No...way!" Hisoka answered, trying to sound at least a little convincing," I am not going to help...a psycho like you!"

The man hit Hisoka again.

"You are!"

"No way!"

_Are you going to help me out of this?_

"Yes you will!"

_"Are you an idiot? Of course I will! You are my master after all!"_

Hisoka felt something burning in his hands. He took a quick look and saw there was a fire in his hands. He didn't have time to wonder what was going on: he moved his hand and hit the man with it. The man was shouting like crazy.

"Curse you! Don't spoil my plan!"

Hisoka hit him again. He could feel himself getting burned too, but he didn't mind it as long as he didn't lose to that guy.

"Don't you get it? I need your help to destroy shinigami!"

"I don't get it!", Hisoka shouted and hit the man over and over again,"Why should I help you to destroy my friends and myself in the same go?"

"You call those...shinigami your friend?!"

Hisoka didn't respond.

After yet couple of hits the man decided it was best for him to flee.

"I will kill you all, for sure!"

Hisoka saw how the man disappeared out of his sight and soon after he lost conciousness.

_"Hey master, stay conciouss! Don't you die on me, you are my only get away! This is why I don't like humans! They are too weak!"_

...

Tooru, Mayumi and Watari found Hisoka unconciouss from the ground. He had some severe burn again, this time in his hand.

"Hisoka!" Watari said and shook Hisoka slightly from the shoulders. No response.

"Damn!" Watari cursed,"We have to take him to my infirmary fast."

Mayumi noticed Hisoka starting to stir.

"Hisoka!" Mayumi said and looked at Watari.

Hisoka opened his eyes slowly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't speak, idiot!" Tooru ordered.

_I have to...tell them..._

"Listen...up...that man...shinigami..."

"Don't speak!" Watari said,"We can speak later! Right now you just have to keep your mouth shut up!"

"No...please...that man...destroy...shinigami...immortal..." He tried to speak simple sentences but he lost conciousness.

"HISOKA!" Mayumi shouted.

"It's okay, he just lost conciousness! We have to take him back to Meifu quickly!"

...


	7. What's important

This is already the seventh chapter :D Oneechan is happy :3 I still expect to receive some feedback from my few readers :D And thank you Maiden Warrior for giving me some feedback :3 I will finish this story! :) I have got already two more chapters ready but I am trying to work on them yet a little bit :) I will release next chapter tomorrow! :D

...

They took Hisoka back to Meifu and Watari took a look at his wounds. They were nothing severe but he had a new nasty burn in his hand and his empathy had probably tired him out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mayumi whispered, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about him", Watari said and saw a refief on Mayumi's face,"Tooru-kun, could you take Mayumi-chan away?"

"Sure. Come on, Mayumi, we have to give Watari some time to take care of Hisoka."

Tooru took Mayumi out of the infirmary. She was sobbing. Tooru took Mayumi to sit down on the bench.

"It's our fault, Tooru. If we hadn't asked him to help us..." Mayumi said in a sad tone,"nothing would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Mayumi. It was his own decision to help though he is a...kid, he knows he is responsible for his own choices."

Mayumi blowed her nose and tried to calm down.

"Yes, you are probably right. I worry too much. Watari said he is going to be alright so there is nothing to worry about. We have still got a job to do, let's go back to the factory!"

...

Watari was again surprised at how fast Hisoka was healing. It didn't take a long time for Hisoka to gain his conciousness.

"Hisoka, how are you doing?" Watari asked.

"This is starting to be a routine..." Hisoka joked and sighed deeply. Watari chuckled a little.

"Well, you have no choice. But really, does it hurt?"

"Nothing serious, my hand is burning a lot and I feel pretty tired again."

"Well, it's no wonder. You have got a severe burn in your hand, very similar to that on your chest. Do you know what caused this?"

"Well, yeah, I think I have a hunch." Hisoka said but didn't tell what he got in his head.

"Okay. But you have to rest now. Sleep well, Bon!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Hisoka stated.

Watari left the infirmary and Hisoka took a better position to fall asleep.

_"Are you okay?" _Hisoka was surprised to hear the mysterious voice, whose indentity had probably leaked, worry over him.

_Yeah, I am fine. But you are..._

_"You guessed right. But you are no ordinary kid so it's to be expected that you could solve this kind of mystery at least."_

_I am right? But I thought that you didn't want me to be your master...?_

_"Well, I thought you remimnded me of myself."_

_How? Because of your size?_

_"No! My size has got nothing to do with this!"_

_Then what is it?_

_"It's...we were both locked out from the normal world because of our powers so I feel like you have experienced the same hell as I."_

_I was wondering if it could be you...because you were so...mean! It's a big chance from meanie to someone who is worrying over someone and being all nice to him._

_"Well, I chose you to be my master, got any complaints? No-one has been able to be my master before because I didn't allow it! But you are special, even though you are just a kid."_

_You are a kid too!_

_"No I am not! Don't refer to my size, I am way older than you! I am the great..."_

_Yeah, you are the king of the dragons, god of swordmaking, Kurikara. I remember well!_

_"Good. You know your place."_

_I know. I am your master now, remember? But why?_

_"Why what?"_

_Why did you take a master in the first place?_

_"Isn't it obvious? I need to chance everyone's opinion about myself. I don't want to stay in that cursed desert for the rest of my life!"_

_You are...bored of being alone?_

_"Well, kind of...I had Futsu of course but...he isn't the same...he is my creation, he is not a person with his own thoughts."_

_Yeah, I understand. But how are we going to continue from this on?_

_"What do you mean? We are a master and a shikigami! What do you expect?!"_

_Okay, okay, I got it!_

Hisoka was going to have a hard time dealing with his new shikigami.

...

Watari returned after a couple of hours to see how Hisoka was doing and saw the young shinigami looking out of the window.

"Something wrong, bon?" Watari asked and startlet Hisoka a bit.

"Well, I was thinking...it feels like I have forgotten something important...I have been trying to remember it but...I can't get the hang of it..." Hisoka said and scratched his head.

"Something important?" Watari wondered what could it be," I remember you mumbled something when we found you but I can't remember what...Maybe Mayumi or Tooru could remember?"

"Yeah, could you ask them? I think it might have been something really important." Hisoka asked and Watari left the infirmary with a nod.

Soon Watari came back with Mayumi and Tooru following him.

"Hisoka! Are you okay?" Mayumi worried.

"Yeah I am fine", Hisoka said and felt a wave of guilty coming from Mayumi,"Don't blame yourself, I decided to join you by myself and therefore it was my fault I got injured."

"I am trying not to blame myself but it's a lot harder than I thought..." Mayumi fell silent.

"Oh yes, I brought you here because Hisoka thinks he has forgotten something important and we thought you could know something." Watari reminded.

"How come?" Tooru asked.

"Well I remember Hisoka mumbling something when we found him. Maybe he tried to say it then?" Watari explained.

"Well, I didn't hear a thing. How about you, Mayumi?" Tooru asked and hoped Mayumi would be able to give them an answer.

"I remember him mumbling something indeed...he was saying something about 'that man','shinigami',destroy' and 'immortal'. I could hear only some words, I am sorry."

Hisoka fell silent and tried to think of something.

_Can you remember something?_

_"Me? No. I wasn't really there, I was in your head so I can hear only your thoughts."_

_That's bad..._

_"Hold on! I remember! You were thinking about that man wanting to destroy shinigami! He wanted to get rid of you because you were the only one able to stop him! I can't remember anything else."_

_Well that helped a lot too. Thanks._

_"You are welcome."_

He looked back at Watari, Mayumi and Tooru and saw the worry on their faces. He had been in a deep thoughts for a while probably.

"I remember something...That man, whoever he was, wanted to destroy shinigami...I don't know how, but he seemed pretty sure he would be able to do it. And he talked something about me being the only one able to stop him...I don't know why, but he wanted me dead. "

Watari looked seriously at Hisoka.

"Well, we have to continue our research if we want to solve this...Mayumi, Tooru, get back to work!"

...

Mayumi and Tooru went to the library to read the files related to this case again. Mayumi wondered, however, when Tooru was abnormally silent.

"Tooru? Is something wrong?" She asked carefully.

"No, nothing special", he said but guessed Mayumi wouldn't let him go like that," It's just that...I am happy to see Hisoka is already better...I thought we were going to lose him."

"But if I remember correct, you didn't even like Hisoka at the beginning. You thought of him as an arrogant kid." Mayumi wondered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought in the beginning. But then I realised I couldn't hate him. He is...the same as me somehow."

"How? What do you mean?" Mayumi asked.

"Well...You know already that I died at the age of 17. He died one year yonger than me. I feel...sorry for him. And according to what I have heard, his last three years were a hell...He died in a smilar way as me, in a hospital bed, suffering from some sort of unknown disease."

"That's awful!" Mayumi said and covered his mouth in a shock. Just then Tatsumi decided to walk in on the situation.

"It's no time to gossip, get back to work!"

Tatsumi was as strict as always and he had no situational awareness.

...

Hisoka was still trying to think of something. Something he had forgotten. But he ended up thinking about Tsuzuki.

_Somehow I wish Tsuzuki was here..._

_"That idiot who thinks of you as a child? Why do you care of him so much?"_

_Yeah, I know he is an idiot who only dreams about big cakes and sweets. He is lazy, unprofessional and so on...but I still seem to like him. A lot._

_"Well I don't doubt it. But you could choose better! Take a good look around you! There are lots of hot women around here!"_

_Yeah? And everyone thinks of me as a child. Nothing changes. _He involuntarily started to think of Saya and Yuma.

_"Who are those two hotties?" _

_Don't say it! They are annoying!_

_"They might be annoying but just think of it! You need a proper lady, not a fool like Tsuzuki!"_

_You are wrong!_

_"How?"_

_I...like Tsuzuki...too much...I don't want him to hate me...I will rather be single for the rest of my life than date anyone else than Tsuzuki!_

_"Do what you want."_

_I will. You will see._

Hisoka remembered Tsuzuki's foolish smile and he missed it. A lot. But he doubted everything would get back to normal.

Then he remembered the missing piece of the puzzle.

Their enemy had some sort of immortal soldiers.

Those soldiers were made of human souls and feelings.

_I have to inform everyone!_

He stood up from the bed, still feeling a little bit dizzy.

_"Take it easy! It's no good if you faint now!"_

_Yeah, I know! But I have to tell them!_

Just then there was a huge sound of explosion and the whole building started to shake like there would be an earthquake.

_What's going on?_

_"Don't ask me! Just get the hell out of here and find the others!"_

_..._

**Note:**

Kurikara is a fire-shiki who appeared at the end of the manga. Hisoka tried to challenge him but Kurikara almost managed to kill him. Tsuzuki had tried to warn Hisoka about Kurikara when Hisoka wanted to find some strong shikigami because Tsuzuki had lost to Kurikara. Kurikara is probably the strongest shikigami of all. Kurikara was prisoned to Fuyuu (?) desert when he got too strong and was a threat to whole imaginary world and Hisoka ended up there by acccident through a wormhole.

Futsu is the spirit of Futsu. He is a sword Kurikara created to be his right-hand servant.


	8. What are those things?

8th chapter already! Yay! I have thought writing about 13 chapters :)

...

Hisoka ran through the hallway and saw Tatsumi, Mayumi and Tooru standing there, looking rather confused.

"What's going on?!" He shouted even though he suspected they had no idea.

"I don't know!" Mayumi shouted," We just heard the explosion and saw some shinigami running in a panic!"

Panic would be something troublesome for Hisoka's empathy but he got to bear with it.

"We have to figure out what's going on!" Tatsumi ordered,"Let's go and have a look around!"

They ran forward and then they saw about five shinigami running towards them.

"Tatsumi-san!" One of them shouted.

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked and waited for an answer while shingamis tried to catch their breath.

"I don't know! There was this explosion and...Then we saw some weird creatures coming through the explosion hole. We fled from there but many of us didn't make it!"

Tatsumi thought for it for a second.

"Okay! First we need to contact other shinigami and inform about the situation! Mayumi, Tooru, could you do that?"

They nodded and headed towards the emergency room.

"Kurosaki, stay with me! We don't want Tsuzuki to loose yet another partner!" Hisoka just nodded silently.

"You guys!" Tatsumi said to those five shinigami,"Take the survivors to the bombshelter! We got to safe as many as we can!"

They left and Hisoka and Tatsumi stood there, still unsure of what was going on.

"Okay, those guys were working in the laboratory. We should go there!"

They ran again and on the way to the laboratory, they met Watari.

"Bon! Tatsumi! Are you okay?" He worried.

"Yes! Do you have any idea what's going on in here?!" Tatsumi asked and hoped for answers.

"I saw those weird things running to that direction!" Watari said and pointed out to the corridor on his left side.

"What weird things?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know! They have killed many shinigami already so watch out! But they are all black, they resemble humans but they don't have eyes!"

Hisoka was getting really worried.

"Okay! You head to the bombshelter too, we are trying to get the survivors there! You help them!" Tatsumi advised.

"Got it! Take care, will you?" Watari shouted and ran away.

Tatsumi and Hisoka found what they had been looking for quite soon. Those creatures were something they had never expected to see.

They made Hisoka feel sick.

Those things were eating shinigami alive.

"Hisoka!" They heard a woman voice shouting and they saw Wakaba-chan in the corner, trying to keep those mosters away from her. She was visibly in panic.

"Wakaba!" Hisoka shouted and Tatsumi used his shadows to grab those monsters.

"Hisoka! You take Wakaba out of here, I will hold them down!" Tatsumi shouted and hoped that Hisoka wouldn't be overhelmed by Wakaba's feelings.

"Okay!" Hisoka said and rushed next to Wakaba," Are you okay?"

"I...am fine...but Terazuma...Terazuma..." Wakaba said and hugged Hisoka.

Hisoka saw it really clearly: the image of Terazuma covered in blood, unmoving. He had to control his emotions or they both would die.

"Listen, Wakaba",Hisoka tried to sound convincing,"I might be able to safe your partner, take me where he is!"

"But...he...he couldn't see those things coming...they came out of nowhere..." Wakaba mumbled in shock.

"LISTEN! Wakaba, take me to Terazuma!"

It took a while for Wakaba to understand what he meant.

"You...will safe him?" She asked carefully. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I will try!" Hisoka promised and Wakaba started to lead them out of the room.

They arrived soon at the small storage room. Hisoka immediately saw Terazuma but he also saw those creatures knelt over him, apparently preparing to eat him.

"TERAZUMA!" Wakaba shouted from the bottom of her lugns.

_"It looks like you need my help!"_

_I would appreciate that!_

Hisoka attacked those things and hit his hands to their chests. Fire flamed through both of his hands and the monsters screamed in pain.

Then Hisoka remembered it again.

Those monsters were probably made of human souls and feelings.

It was already too late by then, however, when he felt various emotions hit him hard.

_I-don't-want-to-die!I-don't-want-to-die!_

_I-love-you,-can't-you-see-how-much-I love-you!You-can't-understand-me!_

Hisoka fell to the ground but so did those monsters. They had a burning hole trough their chests and they didn't move anymore.

"Hisoka! Please safe him!" Wakaba shouted.

Hisoka tried to calm himself down. He was already close to getting overhelmed but he could't let Terazuma die. Hisoka got next to Terazuma with shaky legs. He touched Terazumas body which was still warm. He concentrated. He had healed a person before. Back in imaginary world, after he had been safed from Kurikara's desert. He tried to remember how it had felt.

But he couldn't. He was too overhelmed and he couldn't feel his hands anymore.

_"Let me help you! I will stop the bleeding like I stopped yours!"_

Hisoka didn't refuse the offer and soon his hands landed on top of Terazuma's torso.

"Try to bear with it,Terazuma! Wakaba, don't let him bite his tongue off!" Wakaba nodded and followed the order.

He felt the familiar burning again but didn't mind it as long as he could safe Terazuma. He hit his burning hand on Terazuma's wound and the man started to shout immediately. Hisoka knew he was in pain but he got to stop the bleeding.

Soon the bleeding stopped. The small storageroom was filled with a smell of burned meat and skin but it didn't matter.

Hisoka stood up with shaky legs. He was really tired but he got to take Wakaba and Terazuma to bombshelter.

"Let's go!" He said to Wakaba and she picked up Terazuma. Even though she was a girl, she was a lot stronger than Hisoka. At least at the moment.

They managed to get through the battlefield unharmed. They found their way to the bombshelter soon and they saw many survivors there.

"Bon! Wakaba! Terazuma!" Watari shouted. He saw Terazuma's bloodied body and expected him to be dead, but surpringinly he found a steady pulse.

"Don't worry, he is going to be fine!" he treasured Wakaba. Wakaba sighed deeply and started to cry.

"She is in shock." Hisoka informed Watari who nodded. Then Watari stopped to look at Hisoka.

There was blood oozing through Hisoka's mouth and he was rather pale.

"Hisoka? Are you okay?" Watari asked worried.

"Is...Tatsumi...here?" Hisoka asked. He didn't seem to realize his own condition.

"He arrived just a minute ago. He is fine, just scratches. "

"Good...Listen...those things...are immortal...they are made of...human souls and feelings..."

"No way! You must be talking nonsense! They can't be immortal!" Watari shouted but his anger changed into a worry over Hisoka when Hisoka fell to the ground.

...

While Hisoka was unconciouss, others gathered some information about their enemies.

"Hisoka said they are immortal...I don't think it's possible..." Watari said quietly.

"Well, it looks like that pretty much to me at least", Tatsumi started," I couldn't pierce them with my shadows, I couldn't even graze them."

"But...your shadows are strong!" Watari praised.

"I know! That's the problem." Tatsumi stated.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Then...how is possible...Hisoka killed two of those things?" Wakaba asked confused. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked.

"That could explain it! Earlier Hisoka said something about the enemy wanting to get rid of him because he was the only one who could be able to stop this!" Watari remembered some vital information.

"Does it have got something to do with his empathy?" Tatsumi wondered and Wakaba shook her head.

"No...it can't...he used...fire..." Wakaba noted.

"Fire?" Tatsumi wondered," How did he do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has got some sort of...new power?" Wakaba suggested.

Everyone fell silent again. Watari spoke up first.

"Okay! But at any rate, we need to wake up Hisoka if he is the only one able to fight those things!" Then he realised Hisoka was in no state to fight.

"Could I help you?" Tooru asked when he and Mayumi appeared.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi wondered.

"I could use my powers to heal him. My...power is about age. Giving or taking. I could give him couple of years, maybe five years would be fitting? I need an hour per a year, so it would take five hours for me to heal him. He would be suffering from intense growing pains but I guess he is of no use if he is unconciouss. If he died at the age of 16, then he would be the age of 21. I would get younger by five years, meaning I would be 24 years instead of my current ge 29. It is a great stress for him, however, because every minute he would get around six days older. "

No-one expect Mayumi had heard before of this ability.

"So that's how...you stopped the factory from collapsing? You took years from it?" Watari wondered.

"Yeah, that's how it works. I took two years from the factory", Tooru said,"But do you think Hisoka would allow this?"

Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other and laughed.

"This kid? Yeah, he would have no trouble accepting this!"

...

Meanwhile Tsuzuki was called into his temporary chief's office.

"Close the door, please." he asked. His chief had died at the age of 40, but he had worked as a shinigami for decades.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Yes. Apparently there is some sort of an enemy attack going on back in Kyuushuu where you came from."

"What?!" Tsuzuki almost shouted. He had never expected something like this to happen while he was gone.

"Yeah, and it looks like they need help. I thought about sending you back there, because you know the place already and I guess your partner is there as well."

Tsuzuki was really shocked and ready to rush out of the office and head back to Kyuushuu.

"Do we...know anything else?" Tsuzuki asked and tried to prepare himself the best he could.

"Well, apparently they have evacuated all the survivors to the bombshelter. There are a lots of enemies. Tooru McLane and Mayumi Yuusuke reported the enemy seemed to be immortal, but that can't be the case. They are trying to solve a way to kill them."

"Okay. I will return immediately!"

"You should better do so!" He said," And Tsuzuki-san! Take care, will you?"

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded.

"I will!"

Tsuzuki didn't waste any time to collect his stuff. They could always be picked up later. He hoped everyone, expecially Hisoka, would be alright.

He realised he wouldn't forgive himself if Hisoka died while he was away.

...


	9. Hisoka to the rescue!

9th chapter :D I have got the tenth and eleventh chapter under work so I will release them maybe tomorrow :)

**Warning! Character death!**

...

Chief Konoe appeared to bombshelter soon. He told he had lured most of those monsters to Watari's laboratory because everyone knew how Watari's lab could take on most explosion and his experiments.

"Boss! How mean! Now my laboratory will be completely messed up!" Watari cried.

"Who cares about your laboratory at the moment! We have got some frigging mosters here!" Tatsumi shouted and Watari started to cry even more if possible.

"So, how is the situation over here?" Chief Konoe asked.

"Well, it was good that you bought us some time because...time is something we really need at the moment..." Tatsumi said but didn't bother to explain himself.

"Tatsumi's shadows can't kill those monsters. They seem to be almost immortal", Mayumi continued to explain the situation,"Hisoka has been the only one who has been able to kill them, but he needs time for a special treatment."

"Kurosaki? How is that possible? He is just an...empath!" Chief Konoe wondered," What kind of special treatment?"

"His wounds would need a lot of time to heal",Tooru explained from next to Hisoka. HIsoka was already almost 17 years old,"Basically he is getting older by five years in five hours. "

"Okay, so basically you just need all the time you can have. I guess we can handle that." Chief Konoe said and sat down,"Watari's laboratory can hold them down for a while so I hope you can finish up before they run free again. They can't break the bombshelters door that easily too"

...

Luck was on their side. Watari's laboratory could hold those monsters for almost four hours, and Hisoka's treatment was almost over when they run free. Luckily those monsters didn't have much of a brain too, so they just ran pass the entrance of the bombshelter.

"Phew, they went away!" Watari sighed,"Is Hisoka ready yet?"

"Just a minute!" Tooru shouted and sweat was covering his face. Tooru was going through some harsh transformations too. He was close to the age of 24. Hisoka was almost 21 years old, an adult already.

Tooru took his hands off from Hisoka's torso and sat down. He was tired.

"Are you okay, Tooru?" Mayumi asked and Tooru nodded silently.

Hisoka opened his eyes soon after. His wounds had been completely healed and he felt somehow heavy. He felt this familiar pain from his teenage years all over his body.

Watari came to check on Hisoka.

"How are you, bon?" He asked,"Well, maybe I shouldn't call you 'bon' anymore!" He laughed in relief.

"What's...going on...?" Hisoka asked but couldn't recognice his own voice. It was more...manly than before.

"Hisoka!" Wakaba shouted and rushed next to him. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a man of 21 years old, long chestnut brown hair and manly torso. She stood there for a while, astonished.

"Something...wrong?" Hisoka asked, confused. He looked at everyone but no-one bothered to answer him.

"We don't have time to explain! Listen up, Hisoka. You have to finish up those monsters because we figured you would be the only one to be able to do so. Can you explain us why?" Tatsumi asked carefully.

"Well..."Hisoka started and listened to his strange voice,"...I think it's because of my shikigami..."

"Shikigami? But Riko was a water-shiki and he is already dead." Watari noted.

"No! I am not talking about Riko but...Kurikara..." He was a little ashamed to admit he had the strongest shikigami under his control.

Everyone looked at him, confused and utterly surprised.

"You what?!" Chief Konoe shouted.

"Kurikara is my shikigami", Hisoka repeated.

_"Yes! But you can't use me now like you did before!"_

_How do you mean?_

_"Look at yourself! Your new body won't be able to handle my powers directly!At least not now! You have been under a great stress!"_

_My...new body?_

Just then Hisoka realised he was much taller and much masculine than before.

He was a man.

_Then...how am I able to fight? _Hisoka wondered. He had no time to wonder what had happened to him.

_"Well...I have no choice...I will let you use Futsu."_

_Futsu? That crazy sword?!_

_"He will listen to you if I order him to do so! He can use my flames like you!"_

_Okay, I think we have no time to argue about this!_

_"Yeah! You have to ask Futsu to come, I try to talk some sense to him. Since I am not a shikigami to be summoned directly, the same goes for Futsu."_

Hisoka opened his eyes only to see everyone staring at him.

"Well?" Tatsumi asked. They had apparently been waiting for a long time.

"I will go. You stay here." Hisoka ordered and concentrated on calling Futsu.

Soon the heavy sword appeared next to him. And it wasn't only heavy, but also pretty talkative.

"YOU KID! HOW DARE YOU BE KURIKARA'S MASTER?!" Futsu cursed but Hisoka couldn't help laughing," I AM SERIOUS OVER HERE!"

"LISTEN UP YOU STUPID SWORD!" Hisoka shouted back and the sword fell silent,"I don't know what Kurikara said to you, but he said you could do what I ask you to do! So do we have a deal?"

"I have got no other option, I guess?" Futsu cursed and allowed Hisoka to grab his hold.

_Futsu is pretty heavy! And my body is weak at the moment! Not a really good complication, is it?_

_"You have no time to joke around! Just do what you have to do!"_

Hisoka opened the door of the bombshelter and was ready to go out when Tatsumi stopped him.

"I will come with you. I can at least stop those things from moving. I don't want you to go out there alone in your current state."

"But..." Hisoka tried to refuse the offer but seeing the look in Tatsumi's face he admitted he needed help," Thank you."

They left the bombshelter and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Are they going to be alright?" Watari wondered.

"Well, we have to trust them...they will be alright, don't worry about it!" Chief Konoe assured.

...

Hisoka used his empathy to sense where those monsters had fleed to.

"Tatsumi! It feels like those things have headed towards the main entrance! I don't know why!" Tatsumi nodded.

"Maybe there is some survivor still there?"

"I can't say it, there are too many emotions!" Tatsumi nodded again, trying to understand how it felt to feel every emotion around you.

Then Hisoka recogniced one really familiar shinigami precense. He shallowed hard and tried to keep his calm.

"IT'S TSUZUKI!" Hisoka shouted to Tatsumi," IT'S TSUZUKI! He is somewhere over there where those things are!"

_A big time for you to show up, Tsuzuki!_

...

Tsuzuki was pretty shocked to see the state of his usual workplace. Almost half of it had been destroyed and it was really silent. He felt like his breathing was the only voice to be heard around him.

Maybe he should shout? No, he didn't know if those mysterious "immortal" things were somewhere around there and definitely he didn't want to be the one to lure them towards himself. He should probably lurk in and try to head towards the bombshelter.

His plan didn't work, however. Immediately when he walked into the building there were these weird, human kind of creatures which gave Tsuzuki shivers. They were somehow really...scary. Their black appearance without eyes to stare at and their bones sticking out under their skin. It was weird, however, that they didn't have any wounds. They were totally unharmed. If the others had put up a fight, they should have been able to at least skratch them a little. But there was nothing which could prove that shinigami had fought back.

Then he saw those things eating something. There was a shinigami corpse. He felt like throwing up right there. They had almost completely eaten the body, but it was still recognizable. Saya had died. Saya, the one who was always cheerful and always smiling, was lying there, unmoving. It felt really bad to see Saya, his dear friend, lying dead and being eaten by some weird monsters.

Tsuzuki couldn't move. He was shocked. He couldn't move a muscle. He felt pretty desperate. He felt tears running down his cheeks. How could this have happened in here?!

Then those monsters realised somebody was standing there. Someone who was still alive. And they needed more raw flesh.

...

Hisoka realised the situation. Tsuzuki, the man he had missed for a week now, was standing there in shock. He felt panic oozing from his body but he didn't let it take over him. He saw those things heading towards Tsuzuki.

"Tatsumi! Keep some of them away! I will try to handle those ones who are already trying to attack Tsuzuki!"

"Okay!" Tatsumi shouted and pulled out his shadows. Hisoka took a better hold of Futsu and fire flamed at it's blade. The blade was the color of red, like it would have been pulled out of the forge just a second ago.

Hisoka swinged Futsu and cutted two of those things at one go. He felt the weight of Futsu dragging him down, but he couldn't drop the sword now or they would loose the fight. His muscles were streched out at their maximum and he felt some umbeliavable growing pains in his limbs.

Hisoka took those things out and soon only the ones kept down by Tatsumi's shadows were left to deal with.

But Hisoka couldn't raise his hand. It hurted. He was too tired.

"Ano...what...thanks...how...who are you?" Tsuzuki mumbled behind him. Hisoka remembered Tsuzuki was right behind him and therefore he couldn't give up now. If he would, they would die here. Everyone was relying on him.

He rushed towards the ones hold down by Tatsumi's shadows and he slayed them all with a one swing of Futsu.

"YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL!" Futsu shouted and Hisoka dismissed him, sending him back to imaginary world.

"I am. Thank you." Hisoka said silently.

Tatsumi rushed next to Hisoka.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, I guess so...just tired...I don't think I can walk at the moment..." Hisoka said quietly and Tatsumi nodded. Hisoka sat down on the floor and took a deep breath.

It was over.

...


	10. Dealing with the situation

Tenth chapter :D I am so happy :3 I hope I have managed to write this well :D And I am sorry for killing Saya :(

...

Tsuzuki walked across the main hallway and nodded to Tatsumi.

"Ano...what were those things?" He asked carefully. It was rare for Tatsumi to look at Tsuzuki like he could kill him any second but now Tsuzuki got to see Tatsumi really pissed off.

"WHAT YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN DOING?! THERE HAS BEEN A DISASTER GOING HERE AND YOU ASK FOR A TRANFER BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID QUARREL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tatsumi shouted at the bottom of his lungs.

"TATSUMI! ENOUGH!" Hisoka shouted and was unsure of how his voice sounded like. He was breathing hard and almost overhelmed by all the feelings he had been trough.

Tatsumi looked at Hisoka and felt sorry for the former "kid".

"I am sorry. I should try to control myself a little better." Tatsumi apologiced.

Tsuzuki looked at the shinigami sitting on the floor. He had probably never seen him before, but somehow he felt familiar. He thought the guy was pretty hot-looking, with his long brown hair and slender body.

"Ano..." Tsuzuki doubted for second," who are you?"

Tatsumi and Hisoka looked at each other and laughed.

"Wha...What?" Tsuzuki wondered,"did I ask something funny? Is there something on my face?"

"You never chance, do you?" Hisoka asked and gritted his teeth. He got serious all of a sudden.

"What? You know me?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka didn't answer. Tatsumi saw the situation was a little awkward so he spoke up.

"Well, maybe we should head towards the bombshelter and figure out what to do now when the enemy has been dealt with." Hisoka nodded and tried to stand up. His legs felt a little shaky, but he thought that he should be able to walk to the bombshelter at least.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hisoka said and they walked towards the bombshelter.

Hisoka managed to walk all the way to the bombshelter. When they got there, he fell down, however, feeling a little dizzy.

"HISOKA!" Watari shouted and grabbed Hisoka so that he wouldn't hit the hard floor,"Are you okay?"

Hisoka thought what to answer for a second.

"Yeah. I am...fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Watari noted but let it slide.

Hisoka looked at the survivors. He could feel disbelieve and relief in the air but also a great deal of gratefulness. They had been saved.

"How is...Terazuma?" Hisoka asked from Watari.

"He...will survive...but there is a chance he might not be able to return to his work as a shinigami."

Hisoka felt sorry for Terazuma and Wakaba.

_If I only could have healed him..._

_"Don't blame yourself! You did your best!"_

_Yeah...but still. I can't help thinking about it..._

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki spoke out, voice shaking,"Is that...really you?"

Hisoka stood up even thought Watari tried to prevent him from doing so. He turned to face Tsuzuki and opened his emerald green eyes to stare directly at Tsuzuki.

"Yeah." He said shortly and there was silence between them. Everyone decided it was for the best to leave those two alone for a while so they joined the other survivors.

"Look, I am..." Tsuzuki started,"... I am sorry about what happened then...I shouldn't have said all that... and leave you all alone..."

"Tsuzuki. It's okay. It must have been my teenage mind playing tricks on me...I don't blame you..." Hisoka answered and tried to sound convincing.

Tsuzuki just nodded and smiled. Hisoka tried to do the same but his muscles, even his face muscles, resisted the movement. His muscles were burning. His hands were shaking.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly and Hisoka tried to reassure him with a smile before he lost conciousness again.

...

They took Hisoka to near-by office room and laid him down on the long table. Most of the building was destroyed or damaged so they needed to use the space they had.

"What happened here while I was gone?" Tsuzuki asked from Watari and Tatsumi. They had no other option but to explain everything to him.

"Well...where should we start?" Tatsumi said while looking at Hisoka's unconciouss body," When you left, Mayumi and Tooru had trouble with the case and they asked me if Hisoka could help them. They took Hisoka with them and Hisoka followed a lead which led them to an old factory."

"The factory, however," Watari continued,"started to collapse and Hisoka was crushed under the parts of a falling factory. Mayumi and Tooru came back and asked us to assist them. We returned to the factory as soon as we could and found Hisoka there unconciouss. He regained his conciousness soon but lost it again soon after he had tried to tell us something. When Hisoka woke up, he told us something about that man wanting to destroy shinigami and that man wanting Hisoka dead. Then, when the attack started we had to evacuate everyone. Hisoka and Tatsumi were trying to find the survivors and they managed to safe Wakaba-chan. Terazuma was badly wounded but Hisoka rescued him too. When they got here, Hisoka told us something about those things being immortal and that they were made of human souls and...their feelings...that man had apparently created them to destroy shinigami."

Watari took a breath and continued.

"Hisoka was badly wounded and he was the only one to destroy those things. Tooru had to use his ability so that Hisoka could finish those things off. It was a great stress, for both of them, actually. Tooru's ability is to give or take years, and in this case he gave Hisoka five years. So in short, Hisoka got older. He is 21 now, I think?" He sighed and took a look at the resting figure of the former "bon".

Tsuzuki was silent for a while. They all looked how Hisoka's chest rose with steady breathing. He had a calm look on his face.

...

They started to check the damage the building had taken. Some shinigami were ordered to clean up some rooms so that they could start working there and one room had to be emptied for corpses, one for injured.

They found Yuma hiding from the library. She didn't know her partner was dead, but she had the feeling something was off with her when she couldn't feel Saya's presence. Tsuzuki was the one to tell him the bad news. Yuma was really shocked but he reacted surprisingly calm. Tsuzuki took her to see Saya's body because she insisted to see it.

"It's a shame", Yuma said,"How he never got to see Hisoka wearing the panha dress." Tsuzuki chuckled at the thought a little and even Yuma managed a tiny smile.

Yuma wanted to help everyone even though everyone insisted she could take her time, rest and think things over. But she said Saya wouldn't forgive her if she got all depressed because of her death. There were lots of things to be happy for in the world! She could still dream about various exotic clothes and rule the world. Tsuzuki doubted the last one but said nothing.

Hisoka woke up the next time, only to meet various emotions. Some shinigami had lost someone important, some were in a state of panic or shock and some were happy to be alive and survived through the hell. Everyone had a great respect on Hisoka who was called as an savior but Hisoka didn't want to be praised.

Hisoka was all down for a couple of days. The feelings hit him and he felt angry, happy, lost and shocked the same time. It was really confusing. His mood was changing all the time and everyone was getting tired of him but they tried to understand him. Above of everything else, Hisoka had grown adult and his body didn't work normally yet. Tooru said in would probably take a long time before he could be fully accustomised to his new body but Hisoka didn't mind it.

Hisoka got to go and get himself some new clothes because his clothes were all teenage size and therefore didn't fit him. He bought some normal casual daywear-clothes and new shoes. He cursed because he spent so much money but he hadn't got any other choice. He thought about cutting his hair but he actually liked the long hair and he braided it so that it wouldn't get to block his view all the time. He thought about asking tips from Watari of how to take care of a long hair because Watari's hair was always in a good condition but then he thought about how Watari would only tease him and try to sell him some weird hair-conditioner potion he had made. No thanks.

Hisoka talked with Kurikara a lot. Kurikara apologiced how Futsu hadn't behaved himself but Hisoka said it needed some time for him and Futsu to be in the first-name terms. Kurikara promised he would talk to Futsu but Hisoka forbade him. He needed to show his status to Futsu by himself or otherwise Futsu would never respect him. Kurikara agreed and promised to let Hisoka handle Futsu.

...

"Tsuzuki, what are you doing?"

Tsuzuki turned and saw Hisoka walking towards him. Hisoka looked gorgeous.

"Ah, I was just trying to find some important files. Tatsumi said they are really important and he said anything we could find, even pieces of those files from this mess, would be helpful."

"May I help you?" Hisoka asked politely.

"You don't have to! You are still resting! Watari would kill you and me if he saw you working!"

"Don't mind Watari. Besides, I don't have any visible wounds. It's only because I have got a weak body at the moment. My body is trying to accustomise itself but I need something to do or I will go nuts!"

Tsuzuki laughed and allowed Hisoka to help him for a while. Hisoka rested many times while helping him, however, because he got out of breath really easily and his muscles were burning after doing some real work.

"Hisoka, may I ask you something...?" Tsuzuki inquired and stopped working for a moment.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I...well...nobody explained it to me but...how were you able to kill those things when everyone else couldn't?"

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki. Of course this would come out sooner or later but he hadn't thought for a fitting answer.

"Well...It's...my shikigami." Hisoka said and hoped it would be enough for Tsuzuki. It wasn't.

"Shikigami? But I thought Riko died...and he was a water-shiki?"

"Yes he was and Riko is dead indeed, but...it's about Kurikara."

Tsuzuki looked stunned for a moment.

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe how stubborn guy like him would allow a kid like me to master him. But...he felt like I understand him...the feeling of being locked out from the other world."

Tsuzuki just looked at Hisoka and said nothing. They continued working for a while.

"But Hisoka...did you know...you are not a kid anymore?" Tsuzuki said and chuckled a little, giving Hisoka a foolish smile. Hisoka blushed a various shades of red.

_Don't say something like that to me, idiot!You make me blush!_

"Sometimes I just can't remember it," Hisoka stated.

...


	11. Where is the mastermind?

Eleventh chapter :DDDDD I know I use these smileys a lot but they make me feel happy! :33 I wanted to release this yet today and tomorrow I will release two more and maybe even the last one! But I think I have more work in the last one compared to the earlier ones so I might release the 14th chapter on Tuesday :)

...

They had managed to clean the whole building inside a week. Everyone had volunteered to work overtime and try to clean at least some rooms so that they could continue working while the destroyed part was rebuilded. Hisoka was really sad because their library had been destroyed again, not completely, but this time it got nothing to do with Tsuzuki at least. Luckily Hisoka wound some rare books unharmed and he treasured them, putting them to a box and took them to his apartment for the time being because they had no extra space in here.

Watari told Hisoka he could start to exercise a little bit and try to train his muscles. He shouldn't wait for too long. Hisoka followed the order with pleasure but he realised it was lot harder than he had thought. His muscles, bones, joints and everything was hurting.

_Somehow I even regret growing up! _

_"But now Tsuzuki can't keep you as a child! If you are still serious about him?"_

_I know I told him to forget it and that it was only my teenage mind playing tricks on me but still..._

_"You can't stop loving him so easily, can you?" _

_I guess not. But you are pretty talkative, you know?_

_"Why not? It's nice to have some company! Maybe you should visit me at the imaginary world someday! We could have a serious fight this time!"_

_No thanks. You are already my shikigami so I see no sense in a fight between you and me. It's a waste of energy._

_"It's not waste of energy or time. It would be a good practise for you too!"_

Hisoka thought the suggestion for a second.

_I will consider it. Maybe after I have healed completely._

Hisoka continued his work out-session and Kurikara was quiet for a while.

_"Hey Hisoka..."_

_What? You have something in your mind?_

_"I just thought...where is that man? The enemy who created those monsters?"_

Hisoka stopped in a middle of his weightlifting and the weight dropped from his hold on the floor.

_We totally forgot him! How is that possible!_

Hisoka rushed out of the gym and rushed into Tatsumi's office.

"What is it Hisoka?" Tatsumi asked," Can't you even knock the door?"

Hisoka backed off a little and knocked the door.

"Really funny." Tatsumi said and smiled. Almost,"What's your business with me?"

"I...well...Kurikara realised we had forgotten about that man behind this attack!"

"What?! How could we..." Tatsumi cursed. Almost,"Well, I have no choice. Could you and Tsuzuki look for him? Tooru and Mayumi have their hands full with their new assignment already."

"Okay. Do you know where Tsuzuki is?"

"Last time I saw him was at the bakery down the street. He was drooling there as usually."

"Thanks." Hisoka said and left the room.

Hisoka found Tsuzuki inside the bakery as he had suspected. He had an enormous piece of chocolate cake in front of him.

"Skipping work again, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka cleared his throat.

"Hisoka! Please don't tell Tatsumi, nee?" Tsuzuki begged.

"I won't because I don't have to. He knows already."

"He...knows? Did he say something?"

"No. But anyway, we have to finish up the case were it was left to."

"Case? What case?" Tsuzuki wondered.

"The man behind this attack is still somewhere and Tatsumi ordered us to find him" Hisoka explained,"And I think our best lead is to go back to the factory."

Tsuzuki gulped and stared at Hisoka.

"Okay", Tsuzuki said but didn't move," May I finish my cake before we go?" again his invisible tail was wagging.

_Those puppy-eyes...I can't refuse!_

Hisoka sighed deeply," Okay, just eat it, but quickly!"

Hisoka sat down to the opposite chair of Tsuzuki's. He turned to look out of the window.

"Where you working out at the gym?" Tsuzuki asked. He saw the sweatdrops on Hisoka's skin and trailed one down to his chest. He didn't even notice staring it before Hisoka cleared his throat again. Tsuzuki blushed slightly. He had to admit Hisoka looked gorgeous.

"Yeah. Watari suggested that I should start to train my body", Hisoka explained,"Otherwise my muscles won't build up to the maximum power and they will stay weak for the rest of my shinigami life."

Tsuzuki just nodded and continued eating his cake. He didn't notice Hisoka looking at him.

_I don't know what to do with you, Tsuzuki..._

...

They arrived at the factory soon. Soon after Tsuzuki had finished his cake. Tsuzuki had complained about stomach ache and Hisoka said it was because he eats too much sweets.

"You should control youself, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka preached.

"Sorry! But I can do nothing about the fact that I like sweets!"

"You do like sweets? What a surprise!" Hisoka joked. Tsuzuki didn't feel like laughing, however, while he was clutching his stomach.

Hisoka didn't even need to use his empathy to sense were those monsters had came from. There was a clear path which trailed all the way to the some sort of basement door. Hisoka ordered Tsuzuki to open the door carefully while Hisoka was keeping watch. Nothing attacked them when the door had opened so they went inside.

"How didn't we notice this the last time? This door is huge!" Hisoka cursed. The hallway took them somewhere below the ground and it was getting dark.

_"You need to see where you are going!" _Kurikara noted and soon a flameball appeared next to Hisoka's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kurikara." Hisoka said and felt really grateful. He hated dark and Kurikara had sensed it.

_"Anytime. But focus on what you are doing and where you are going!"_

Hisoka took a look around. He couldn't see Tsuzuki's face in the dark but he sensed he was scared.

_This idiot! He is already and adult and he is still scared of seeing a ghost or somehting in an old building!_

The hallway was really rusty and old. But there were clear, visible marks of those things climbing up from down here.

Then Hisoka sensed it.

He didn't know where exactly but he sensed there were still some of those monsters down here.

"Tsuzuki",he whispered in the darkness," I think there are about three of those things somewhere down here. Be careful."

Tsuzuki nodded slightly and they continued walking downstairs.

_"You can't see much. Should I help you?"_

_How?_

_"Well, I could kill those things if they got too close to you. Kind of a Kurikara barrier."_ Hisoka chuckled at the name.

_That sounds good. _Hisoka praised and he felt their surroundings getting a little warmer.

"Tsuzuki, Kurikara made us a barrier, those things can't get too close to us without burning to death." Tsuzuki nodded again. He was somehow surprised how his little Soka-chan had grown up so much and now he was protecting him of all people.

Soon they saw those monsters standing only a few feet in front of them

_Do you want to handle them?_

_"You don't have to ask!"_

The barrier came visible and so did the small form of a dragon.

"So it's not only the human form of yours which is tiny!" Hisoka laughed.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I COULD GET BIGGER IF I WANTED BUT THINK OF WHERE WE ARE!" Kurikara's dragon form shouted.

"Okay, I get your point." Hisoka said while looking at the small hallway they were in.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING MORE, KID!" Kurikara snapped when he sensed Hisoka's thoughts.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Hisoka shouted and the voice echoed from the walls.

Tsuzuki was looking, astonished, at the duo. They were fighting and joking at the same time. It seemed umbeliavable Hisoka was able to handle Kurikara with ease.

At any rate, Kurikara finished of those monsters and Hisoka couldn't sense them anymore. They went lower under the ground and then they found the laboratoru Hisoka had seen in his visions.

"This is the laboratory I saw." Hisoka told Tsuzuki.

They looked around the laboratory. It was almost completely destroyed. There were some chemicals all over the floor and walls and then there was blood too. Hisoka felt a little sick. He sensed someone was still down here but he did see nothing at the moment.

They continued to look for any tips. Hisoka used a normal flashlight this time because there was a chance there would be a chemical which would catch in fire if he used Kurikara's flames. He adviced Tsuzuki to do the same.

Then Hisoka saw it. There was a body next to one big closet. It was all bloodied and it had probably been eaten partly by those things. He felt like throwing up, expecially when he saw the body move.

"It's...you!" The body shouted. Hisoka recogniced the voice belonging to that man. The man wasn't able to move a muscle.

"CURSE YOU! YOU DAMN SHINIGAMI!" The man shouted and his emotions filled the air.

Anger. Feeling of loosing someone important.

The man had lost his mother. Shinigami had taken her away. That would explain him being able to survive half-eaten down here. He must have some sort of spiritual powers if he had been able to see shinigami as a child.

Tsuzuki arrived next to Hisoka and took a sharp breath when he saw the man.

"We should kill him," Hisoka said with a calm tone.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki said.

"We should kill him," Hisoka repeated. He called Futsu's name and pierced the man's chest with it's blade,"He won't suffer anymore."

...

Daylight felt nice after they had been down in the basement for longer than just an hour.

"Phew! It's nice to be out of there!" Tsuzuki sighed. Hisoka just rolled his eyes.

"At any rate, we have to return to Meifu and report what we found out. Someone should go and destroy that place. It's no good if normal humans find that laboratory."

"I agree with you"; Tsuzuki said,"But I feel like eating cake again."

Hisoka couldn't believe his ears.

"Tsuzuki, you can't be serious..."

...


	12. Everything back to normal-Almost

12th chapter :)) And I will warn you because from here on there will be some more TsuSoka so if you don't want to read it then please stop reading after this chapter :D And in the final chapter...there will some hot scene between our favorite boys I think? XD ( well, I don't know if I am able to write it because...I am not really good at writing sex-scenes :_D But I hope I will succeed! ) I will write two more chapters so the story isn't over - yet.

...

Tsuzuki and Hisoka reported their information to Tatsumi who asked them to make an official report.

"Okay, I will fill in the case file immediately,"Hisoka promised and they left Tatsumi's office. Both of them were silent.

"Hisoka...I can do the report if you want to..." Tsuzuki suggested and Hisoka's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You...can do what...?" Hisoka wasn't sure if he had heard right.  
"Yeah...I can do the report...if you want to..." Hisoka was still doubting his ears.

"I can do it, it's easy job for me. I know how difficult it is for you. You might as well go and help the others." Hisoka said and Tsuzuki nodded," But don't even think of going back to that bakery! I will keep an eye on you." Tsuzuki's smile disappeared when he realised he couldn't escape work.

"But Hisoka..." Tsuzuki wailed but Hisoka's glare gave him shivers.

Hisoka went to the only silent part of the building- the temporary library room where they also kept some important files. He sat down and started to fill in the case form.

_I really hope Tsuzuki is going to do his work._

Kurikara just chuckled slightly but didn't comment.

Tsuzuki was always like this. He would skip the work immediately when he got the chance. He was always late from work expect that one exception. He was lazy and greedy, always stuffing himself full of sweets and complaining about his stomach ache later on. He would always use his puppy-eyes look to dazzle Tatsumi who got a soft spot on Tsuzuki. Hisoka knew Tatsumi liked Tsuzuki a lot but Tatsumi knew he was not the one to make Tsuzuki happy. And probably Hisoka wasn't the one too and he would share the same feelings with Tatsumi. But still, he wanted to stay with Tsuzuki even though he would have to give up his feelings.

Hisoka was in deep thoughts and he didn't notice Tsuzuki coming to him. It hadn't been even an hour or so and his sugar tooth was already aching.

Tsuzuki stopped at the door and looked at his partner. Sunlight made Hisoka look even more gorgeous than before. It made his hair look golden and his emerald eyes shine in a various shades of green. Tsuzuki suspected Hisoka would be really popular among girls from now on.

Tsuzuki stepped carefully closer to Hisoka and Hisoka heard someone moving behind him. It wasn't difficult to guess who it was.

"Tsuzuki, how long have you been here?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Well, for a while? I didn't want to bother you", Tsuzuki said,"But I was wondering if you would like to come to the bakery with me. It's my cake time!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and stared at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was smiling and really hopeful even thought he had turned Tsuzuki's invitation down many times, actually he had turned the invitation down almost everytime. Hisoka felt utterly happy this time, however, and he actually wanted to join Tsuzuki.

"Just wait a minute. I will fill in this report and then we might go."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka in disbelief.

"Really?...THANK YOU HISOKA!" Tsuzuki shouted and hugged Hisoka from behind. Hisoka blushed immediately when he felt Tsuzuki's breath in his neck and a shiver run through his body.

"GET OFF ME!" Hisoka yelled,"Let me finish this form quickly and then we might go!"

Tsuzuki let go of Hisoka and sat down to chair to wait. He wagged his invisible tail again and Hisoka was almost able to hear the tail hitting the floor.

Soon Hisoka had finished his work and they handed the report in. Tatsumi was really pleased but he also reminded Hisoka not to push himself too hard. Hisoka said he would take a little break since he was going to eat cake with Tsuzuki. Tatsumi nodded and allowed them to leave the office. Then it sunk in to Tatsumi.

"WAIT! TSUZUKI IS NOT ALLOWED TO GO FOR A BREAK!" But Hisoka and Tsuzuki had already left the building.

...

Tsuzuki ate too much cake again but Hisoka didn't feel sympahty.

"Why you always have to eat so much?You are breaking your limits!" Hisoka cursed under his breath. The walk up to hill back to Meifu was taking his breath away.

"But these sweets are too good to be true!" Tsuzuki guarded himself.

"You will get fat if you go on like that!" Hisoka reminded.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki snapped and tried to tackle Hisoka but Hisoka was prepared for it an jumped on to the air. He stood there, couple of meters above Tsuzuki, hands in his pockets. He rose up in a steady pace.

"Come down, you coward!" Tsuzuki shouted but Hisoka just laughed.

He felt really relieved that things were back to normal.

...

They had a big meeting with other important shinigami. The building had suffered a lot of damage and the case had been a threat to all shinigami.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been invited to take part in the meeting. Hisoka felt pretty nervous because he hadn't met many other shinigami but he tried to relax. He was on the equal grounds with everyone there. Before he had always been treated as a kid but now he had a body of an adult so he hoped nobody would treat him differently from others anymore.

Most of the shinigami there were over 30 years old so of course they looked down at Hisoka who was a little bit over twenty years. Most of them suspected he had no business in the meeting but when Chief Konoe chatted with Hisoka, they hadn't much of other choice than believe Hisoka had indeed been invited to the meeting.

Everyone sat on their places and Hisoka and Tsuzuki took their seats too. Chief Konoe opened his mouth first to speak.

"Okay. So as you know, we had a big case which could have treatened all the shinigami but luckily we were able to stop the events. We have lost many great shinigami and most of the building was destroyed as you saw earlier when you came in. So we need to think of the costs for the reparations and also how to bury our dead. And we have to think if we need to make any future preparations for a situations like these."

The conversation went smoothly but many shinigami from the other districts had no idea what had happened so they had to explain the events through and through. When it came to Hisoka and Kurikara, most were suspicious and Hisoka could feel their gazes but didn't care. Kurikara was the strongest shikigami indeed but he was also known to be umbeliavable stubborn. They had thought Kurikara would never allow someone to become his master. They also suspected Kurikara was planning something, the rebellious fire-shiki he was, but Hisoka ensured he would take care of Kurikara if he had any ill intentions. Hisoka also said that he suspected Futsu was a lot more work to deal with but he said he could handle it but it needed some more time for Futsu to respect him as his master's master.

After the meeting Tsuzuki saw Hisoka a little bit differently. He was the same as always but he seemed somehow more mature. Well, nothing had changed expect Hisoka's appearance but Tsuzuki didn't seem to realise it. Hisoka had always had a mature approach on things but his looks had confused Tsuzuki.

Hisoka felt like he had been able to make an impression to most shinigami. He knew many of them still suspected him but he didn't mind as long as someone understood he was on the same footing with them. But as well as he had to convince Futsu, he had to convince all the shinigami too. Much to Hisoka's surprise, he felt respect and admiration towards him from Tsuzuki. Hisoka blushed slightly and smiled secretly after noticing these rather positive changes in Tsuzuki's attitude. The future looked bright and he would be happy just staying next to Tsuzuki.

...

**Note: I will warn you again, two last episodes will be proper TsuSoka pairing 3**


	13. The strange tension

13th chapter :D And I feel like I am repeating myself but...There will be TsuSoka pairing, so watch out! :D I don't know if I am good at writing...some "hot stuff" but I will do my best :D I was surprised at how much I wrote this chapter but what can you do if you get inspired... =^.^=

...

There was this strange tension between Hisoka and Tsuzuki after the meeting. Everything seemed to be normal and they were acting like normal but both of them knew something was wrong with them. But neither of them bothered to ask.

Everyone was being extra careful around Hisoka who was still recovering. They knew Hisoka didn't want any special treatment and he didn't want to be a bother. Everyone was being careful around Yuma who had lost his important friend who had been like a twin sister to her. Wakaba had also been pretty quiet after the attack since his partner Terazuma was recovering. Luckily it seemed like Terazuma would get back to his work if he didn't rush his recovery and if he followed Watari's orders. It would take a long time, however, and for the time being Wakaba was ordered to do some paperwork.

...

The case of Mayumi and Tooru was a little bit more complicated. Tooru was now 24, closer to Mayumi's age of 21. But still Tooru refused to accept his feelings towards his partner. Mayumi was really hurt and her expectations were spoiled. She didn't know what to do anymore. Of course she would always try to change her appearance and personality more to Tooru's liking but she wanted Tooru to love her and not some fake, created person.

Hisoka was able to feel the uneasiness oozing from Mayumi's body and took her out for a coffee. Mayumi thought that maybe he could try to fall in love with Hisoka, since he was the same age but she felt like she couldn't forget Tooru. She thought that Hisoka was really handsome and beautifull, he could easily attract the attention of both women and men. He wasn't too masculine but not too slender either. His emerald eyes could capture anyone and his soft-looking hair would make anyone want to touch them.

They sat down and ordered tea for two and one piece of strawberry cake for Mayumi. Of course Hisoka insisted to pay and Mayumi thought Hisoka would be perfect gentleman to take care of her.

"I have sensed some changes in your feelings and I decided it would be good to chat a little about it", Hisoka stated," Even thought I am an empath, I can't really read people thoughts just like that."

"Thank you Hisoka, you are so kind...but...I don't know where to start..." Mayumi answered, a little unsure of what to say next.

"You don't have to push yourself but I hope you can talk to me," Hisoka said in a silent tone and stared out of the window. Mayumi took a deep breath and made up her mind: she could talk with Hisoka.

"I don't know...You know already how I feel about Tooru-kun, right?" Mayumi asked and Hisoka nodded,"I have...loved him since our first meeting. Tooru was 12 years old then. First I felt mostly sort of a mothernal love towards him, like he was my own son, but then I realised there was something else. But he was way too young for me and everyone would have doomed our relationship so I gave up. "

Mayumi took a sip of her tea and continued speaking.

"When I heard of his ability I sort of felt like...we were meant for each other. I encouraged him to use his ability to take years so that he would get older. Everytime he got older I felt more and more happy and when the time passed I noticed I had fallen in love. I was extremely happy! He got to be the same age as me and I felt like it was my chance to confess my feelings. He was stubborn, however, and he didn't return my feelings. I had been sure he would feel the same but...I guess it had been his teenage hormones and my love which blinded us. Then...we continued working as usual. He used his ability more often than usual and then he was already older than me. It felt like...God was playing tricks on me..."

Hisoka could feel Mayumi getting sad but he could feel only pure emotions. She had really thought about it and really trying to do his best. Then he saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"I have tried...I have tried so hard! I did my best and tried to make him fall in love with me! But he is so stubborn but I...I never gave up on him. Even today I keep hoping that he could love me!" Mayumi was sobbing hard and Hisoka handed her a tissue. She felt embarrased because she had cried in front of Hisoka who was so perfect.

"And let me guess?" Hisoka said,"That when he gave his years to me, your hope returned but he turned you down?"

Mayumi stared at him and nodded. Hisoka took a sip of his tea and tried to think what to say next.

"You know..." He started off," I know how you feel. When I was in the body of a teenager I never got the one I cared for to understand my feelings. I admired that person so much! Strong, intelligent and good-looking but also lazy, sweet-loving and a fool. But I...couldn't help loving that person...Whatever I did wasn't enough and I gave up my feelings. Then I got older and my hope returned but...I don't want to push my feelings...

Hisoka blushed when he realised how stupid it must have sound but Mayumi just smiled at him.

"Is your loved one...a man?" Mayumi asked and Hisoka almost choked on his drink," You don't have to be ashamed of it!" Mayumi tried to assure when she saw Hisoka blushing various shades of red. She thought Hisoka was rather cute when he blushed. Then she remembered how Hisoka had looked at his partner and she understood,

"Well, I guess anyone could fall in love with Asato-san." Hisoka blushed even more if possible," Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She promised and winked at Hisoka.

They sat there for a while, drinking tea and Mayumi ate her cake. Hisoka ordered the bill and he paid it to a beautiful, young waitress who blushed slightly seeing such a good-looking man.

They left the cafe and headed back to Meifu. Hisoka felt Mayumi was more at ease than before.

"Thank you Hisoka. I really appreciate this", she said and gave Hisoka a slight kiss on his cheek. Hisoka blushed again," I will do my best, you do your best too!"

Hisoka smiled and waved after Mayumi.

...

"Where were you?" Tsuzuki asked when Hisoka returned to work.

"I had a date with Mayumi-chan", Hisoka blurted, "She had something on her mind and I offered to listen to her."

Tsuzuki just muttered something but Hisoka couldn't hear what. He didn't mind either.

"So what are you doing?" Hisoka asked professionally.

"Ah, I was just organizing these files," Tsuzuki answered.

"May I help you?"

"No you don't have to! I can take care of these by myself!" Tsuzuki insisted and Hisoka went to Tatsumi's office to see what he could do.

Tsuzuki didn't know why he had gotten so...mad? Usually he would have taken the offer but somehow...this was different. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt annoyed and somehow...different around Hisoka. He hadn't realised when this feeling had started but he knew he had to do something about it.

He had to either admit his feelings or try to forget them.

...

Tatsumi ordered Hisoka to go and help Tooru and Mayumi to organise some more space for files. There was still a lot to do even thought they had managed to clean the whole building already.

"Excuse me", Hisoka asked from some shinigami," are Tooru and Mayumi here?"

"They are over there. The first door to the left,"the young female shinigami answered and blushed when she saw Hisoka.

_She thinks I am looking hot. _Hisoka chuckled to Kurikara when he had read the womans thoughts.

_"Who wouldn't? I think even Tsuzuki is falling head over heels because of your looks!" _

_Don't say it like that...Tsuzuki won't love me even if I was as old as he physically._

_"You never know unless you give it a try..." _

Hisoka sighed deeply and opened the door. Mayumi immediately noticed Hisoka coming.

"Hisoka! What brings you here?" Mayumi inquired.

"Tatsumi ordered me to help you guys over here if it's okay for you."

"Well, we won't mind an extra pair of hands!" Tooru shouted behind all the boxes. Hisoka laughed a little and asked what he could do.

"Help me to move these boxes over to that corner!" Tooru asked,"This is no job for ladies!"

"Come on, Tooru! Don't mind him, Hisoka!" Mayumi said and slapped Hisoka's shoulder slightly.

Hisoka started to carry the boxes over to the corner and Mayumi just stood there. She looked at how stunnish Hisoka looked. Maybe she was falling for Hisoka? That would be good for her at least, because unlike Tooru, Hisoka was a real gentleman. But then, he looked back at Tooru and the sweat covering his skin made her heart jump: the sweat looked like diamons on his skin. She shook her head and tried to focus on something else. Hisoka chuckled a little when he read her thoughts but said nothing.

They moved the boxes quickly and Hisoka was already out of breath.

"Hey, you should rest, Hisoka! You are still recovering, aren't you?" Mayumi worried and took a hold of Hisoka's hand. Hisoka smiled a little and looked at Tooru.

"I am fine, Watari said I should be okay already. I just get tired too easily that's all," Hisoka assured and shoke Mayumi's hand off. Hisoka felt her getting a little hurt but he didn't mind. He didn't want to anger Tooru: when Mayumi had grabbed his hand, he had felt jealously in the air around Tooru.

They continued working and then Mayumi went to pick up some coffee for them. Hisoka and Tooru were left to the room. Hisoka was able to feel Tooru was pissed of with him and he decided to talk to Tooru about it.

"Hey Tooru, I know you are mad to me but believe me, I am not interested in Mayumi-chan. I have got...someone else in my mind," Hisoka said and by the looks of it Tooru hadn't remembered Hisoka was an empath.

"What do you know about me?" Tooru asked in an angry tone.

"I know only a little about you, but I know a lot more about your feelings. You should be more open to yourself. You know she loves you so why don't give it a chance?"

Tooru was silent for a moment.

"I know...she loves me but...I don't want to hurt her..." His sentence was cut off when Hisoka grabbed him by the collar.

"You are hurting her more when you play like this! She loves you! You should have seen her, talking about you! She was so happy! But you know what? She has given up! She doesn't know what to do when you have turned her down so many times already!" Hisoka could feel Tooru's confusement and let the man go.

"If you are a real man you should face it!" Hisoka shouted. He was happy to let his anger out.

_Like I am one to say that! I am no better!_

Tooru stared at Hisoka and there was a silence between them. Finally, Tooru spoke up:

"I am sorry. I won't hurt her again. I promise. I just...need some time." Hisoka was happy to hear that and he nodded slightly.

They continued working normally but Mayumi couldn't miss the feeling something had happened between those two.

"Ano...did something happen while I was gone?" She asked but both men kept their mouths shut up.

...

They worked for a long time before Mayumi and Tooru decided they needed some fresh air and something to eat too. Mayumi asked if Hisoka would like to come with them but Hisoka refused the offer and winked at Mayumi who didn't undestand the meaning of it.

Hisoka was left there to work alone. He sat down for a while and took a few breaths and then he continued working. He started to open the boxes and see what was inside of them and he started to organise various of books and files according to some sort of alphabetic order. He was concentrating on his work so much that he failed to notice Tsuzuki opening the door.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked and managed to startle Hisoka who dropped few books from his hands," Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What it is, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked while picking up the books he had dropped. He noticed Tsuzuki was looking at him but said nothing.

"Well, I came here to look if I could help you here", Tsuzuki said,"since I finished all the files." Hisoka was rather surprised.

"You what?! Finished your work in time? This must be a miracle!" He joked and put the books to their places,"We are trying to get some space for these files on this bookshell so I guess you could give me a hand?"

"Ah...yeah..." Tsuzuki said,"Where are Tooru and Mayumi?"  
"They left out to eat something. They have been working all day long so I said they deserve a proper break." Tsuzuki just nodded and picked up few books from the box Hisoka had opened.

They worked in silence for a while. Then Tsuzuki decided it was a time for them to talk things over.

"I am sorry, Hisoka."

"For what?"

"For what I said before...I know you must have sensed me getting pissed of when you just wanted to help me. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. Everyone of us has got something on their mind after such a disaster so it's just normal..."

"It's not only that..." Tsuzuki started but didn't know how to say it right.

"What?" Hisoka inquired,"Spit it out if you have something to say."

"Well...I feel like I am acting all weird around you...It annoys me..." Hisoka was stunned. He had never thought Tsuzuki would talk to him like that, so openly.

"I act sometimes a little strange too, don't mind it."

"But really, something is bothering me..."

"I said don't mind it! I understand you..." Hisoka's sentence was cut short when Tsuzuki pushed his back against the bookshell.

"You don't understand! You act like you know everything but you don't!" Tsuzuki shouted and Hisoka tried to shallow,"You don't know...I almost feel like I want you to blame me of everything...But you just laugh it off!"

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's anger and he also felt himself getting overhelmed. Tsuzuki was too angry to realise it, however.

"Look at me, Hisoka", Tsuzuki asked,"LOOK AT ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS I AM!" Hisoka tried to lift his face up but he blushed deeply.

He felt Tsuzuki taking a hold of his jaw and with his another hand he removed some of Hisoka's long hair from his face and put them behind his ears.

"You know...I have been thinking of it...what you said...have you really given up on me...?" Hisoka felt Tsuzuki getting sad. He could do nothing else than stare at those violet eyes and concentrate on his breathing. The moment felt magical and he didn't dare to break it by speaking.

Then it happened. Tsuzuki took a step closer and pressed his body against Hisoka's. Hisoka blushed even deeper and he started to shake. He really hoped he could close his eyes but he couldn't. His emerald eyes stared at Tsuzuki who felt madigally drawn towards Hisoka. They were only few inches away when Hisoka closed his eyes and Tsuzuki pressed his lips against Hisoka's. It was something neither of them had experienced before. It was a caring and loving kiss full of emotions. Hisoka thought he would lose it. Tsuzuki runned his fingers through Hisoka's hair and Hisoka rested his hand on top of Tsuzuki's muscular chest. They were so close to each other and the kiss got intense. They both knew they had to separate to catch some breath but they didn't want to end this. The warmth of the two bodies and the feeling of the other person's hand was really capturing.

Finally they ended the kiss and Hisoka fell down on the floor and tried to catch his breath. Tsuzuki was stunned at his sudden movement but he had to admit that he had liked it. Very much, actually. He looked down on Hisoka and knelt in front of him.

"Why do you..." Hisoka almost whispered,"Why do you do something like this?!" Tsuzuki could hear Hisoka was somewhere between angry and frustfrated. He desided it would be for the best to wait for Hisoka to say everything he had on his mind before Tsuzuki could talk again. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki by collar with shaking hands and tears started to fall down his blushed cheeks.

"Why do you...do this to me?! I had already given up on you...and now...you mess up with my head like this! Just leave me alone..." Tsuzuki felt like he had hurt Hisoka badly.

"You know",Tsuzuki said carefully," I don't know why but I...feel like I need you...I... I know it is a waste for me to admit it, but I like you. Not like a partner...But I thought you wouldn't be able to love a lazy guy like me, always stuffing himself full of sweets and never getting in work on time." Hisoka managed to chuckle a little and Tsuzuki felt Hisoka relaxing in his embrace.

They sat there for a while but the silence wasn't uncomfortable to either of them. Hisoka sobbed slightly for a long time before Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

"Really, this idiot!" Tsuzuki said and lifted Hisoka up. He took Hisoka to his apartment and put him under covers to take a nap. He thought that maybe Hisoka hadn't been able to sleep for a long time because all the stress he had had inside this month.

He left back to work but before that he wrote Hisoka a note, saying:

"You fell asleep in my arms, I brought you in my apartment. Sleep well! I will explain it to Tatsumi, don't you worry about it! I will be back in a couple of hours so please make yourself at home but don't eat my chocolate cookies in the top drawer!

Love, Tsuzuki. "

...


	14. Pure love and laugh

This is the final chapter! It has been really fun writing this fanfic :) I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far and I hope this last chapter doesn't let you down either! I would really like to have some reviews/comments and even private messages related to my work :) I want to know if I have done a good job! :) And tell me if you have some TsuSoka fanfic on your head and you would like me to write your story :) I will listen to requests! This is the longest and the last chapter )_:

Tsuzuki: So there will be some hot stuff in this chapter?

Hisoka: TSUZUKI! *blushes deeply*

Tsuzuki: Na-ni? ( eng. what ? )

Hisoka: ...just shut up, will you?

...

Hisoka woke up to a sound of a kettle hitting the floor. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He saw Tsuzuki trying to apparently make something in the kitchen. Hisoka didn't even dare to thought what he was making: everyone knew they could be poisoned if they ate Tsuzuki's food.

"Hisoka! You are up!" Tsuzuki shouted when he noticed Hisoka was awake,"How are you feeling?"

Hisoka rubbed his temples with his forefingers.

"My head hurts a little", Hisoka noticed,"but I am fine."

Tsuzuki nodded with a smile.

Hisoka took a look at his surroundings. He remembered he had never been at Tsuzuki's place so this was the first time he saw Tsuzuki's apartment. He was really surprised to see Tsuzuki's apartment was big, much bigger than his, and there were really big windows. At the first glanze it looked like a pretty apartment but then he noticed all the dirty clothes, all the papers and everything: his apartment was a mess. His kitchen was full of some leftovers and there was a huge pile of dishes in the sink.

He felt Tsuzuki staring at him and blushed slightly.

"Your apartment is really...big and bright" Hisoka said because those were the only compliments he could give. Tsuzuki was happy, however, to hear some compliments and didn't even hear the suspicious in Hisoka's voice.

Hisoka stood up and walked towards the kitchen to see what Tsuzuki was making. He started to laugh seeing what he was struggling with.

"Tsuzuki...you can't even make a simple tea?" Hisoka asked and tried not to laugh.

"Well...not really..."Tsuzuki admitted and Hisoka took the kettle from him.

"You are really hopeless..." Hisoka chuckled and started to prepare some tea for two. Tsuzuki hugged him from behind and blowed to Hisoka's neck. Hisoka blushed deeply, again.

_Why Tsuzuki has to act like this?_

Tsuzuki gave Hisoka's neck a slight kiss, he was only touching his neck slightly with his lips. Even Hisoka's ears turned red. Tsuzuki thought it was rather cute how Hisoka got embarrassed so easily.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka sighed,"I have to prepare tea, don't disturb me..." Tsuzuki didn't want to stop molesting Hisoka but he decided to leave Hisoka. At least for now.

Hisoka prepared tea and Tsuzuki watched him doing so. He thought Hisoka's new figure was really stunning and he couldn't get enough of it.

Hisoka just laughed by himself when Tsuzuki hadn't realised his feelings and thoughts were oozing out clearly like water.

"Nee, Hisoka, Did you know Terazuma was allowed to return to work already?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I didn't but that's great! Even thought he is probably allowed to do only paperwork..." Hisoka said and was really relieved,"Maybe I should go and meet him and Wakaba-chan soon..."

"Nee, Hisoka...?" Tsuzuki started but didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Hisoka asked. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Well, I just thought...are you really serious about...us?"

"Why should I lie?" Hisoka asked and turned to face Tsuzuki, "It was me chasing you, not the other way around. But as I told you, I...gave up on you...it's not that easy to realise that everything I wished for is finally true."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka seriously.

"But why...are you really serious about this yourself?" Hisoka returned the question. It was Tsuzuki's turn to answer.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't joke about this!" Tsuzuki answered and he had a childish look on his face,"I know I...didn't return your feeligs earlier...But I thought...I shouldn't let your appearance confuse me...I would have probably admitted my feelings even if you hadn't gotten older but...I think it doesn't matter now..."

Hisoka smiled at Tsuzuki and poured tea for two. They sat down and looked at each other across the table. Hisoka tried not to blush.

The man he had always wanted was right there.

...

When they returned to work the next day everyone noticed something was different between those two. They didn't know what had happened but they guessed they had talked things over. Whatever they had had on their minds. Watari told Hisoka not to push himself too hard yet and stop working if he got tired. Hisoka knew Tatsumi wouldn't blame him leaving work early or taking many extra breaks but he wanted to do his best.

At some point of the day, Mayumi dragged Hisoka out of everyones sight.

"Wha...What is it?" Hisoka asked.

"You know, there has been a good atmosphere between you and Asato-san today...What happened?" Mayumi inquired and Hisoka looked down on his feet and blushed,"Ah, don't tell me you two..." Mayumi chuckled and Hisoka read her thoughts and blushed even deeper. Mayumi had indeed a dirty mind and the visions of him and Tsuzuki literally fucking each other were something to haunt Hisoka for the rest of his life.

"NO!" Hisoka shouted and his shout echoed through the hallways.

"No? Then...what?" Mayumi asked. Hisoka tried to think how to tell it.

"Well...we...are dating now, I guess?" Hisoka said and tried to avoid the extra details.

"And...?" Mayumi asked and hoped Hisoka would tell more.

"Well...we kissed..."

"Just...kissed?"

"Yeah...and we sort of...talked things over..." Hisoka tried to explain. The blush on his face didn't disappear.

"Well, that's good to hear", Mayumi sighed,"But hey, did you say something to Tooru? He was acting abnormally nice towards me yesterday and then he even apologiced...for making me suffer..."

Hisoka stared at Mayumi, "I can't tell."

"WHAT?!" Mayumi shouted and Hisoka headed back towards where everyone else where, running,"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Hisoka just laughed.

When they got back to the room where everyone else was, Hisoka hid behind Tsuzuki's back,"Tsuzuki, help me! Maniac is chasing me!"

"What?...Oh it's just Mayumi-chan! You should be able to handle at least one girl, nee?" Tsuzuki joked and stepped out of Mayumi's way.

"AAARG! TSUZUKI, DON'T BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" Hisoka shouted and started to run again just before Mayumi could have catches a hold of his hair.

Tsuzuki just laughed at the sight.

Mayumi chased Hisoka for a long time but then Tatsumi interrupted them.

"THIS IS NO KINDERGARDEN!" He shouted,"GET BACK TO WORK!"

Both Mayumi and Hisoka knew they would be doomed if they didn't follow Tatsumi's order.

_I feel like a child..._Hisoka thought and blushed slightly.

They went back to work. Hisoka's hair were freely hanging on his sholders and they got on his way so he lift them up to a messy ponytail.

_Really, I am no good at making my hair look nice..._

Tsuzuki didn't think the same, however. He thought that the messy ponytail looked gorgeous on Hisoka. But he was wondering what had happened between those two when they were running like kids. He didn't want to be bothered about it but he knew Hisoka was the one who had fallen in love first and confessed his feelings and therefore he had to trust Hisoka but it was harder than he thought.

Hisoka noticed Tsuzuki was bothered by something and then, when everyone else in the room decided to go out for a break, he asked Tsuzuki what was bothering him.

"Ah, nothing!" Tsuzuki tried but he realised Hisoka had noticed he was lying,"Well...I was wondering...what was going on between you and Mayumi back then...?" Hisoka noticed a wave of jealously and he chuckled.

"Well, it sort of personal but...we got the similar kinds of problems in our love-life so we discussed about them..." Hisoka tried to avoid telling too much.

"Ha?" Tsuzuki wondered but Hisoka didn't feel like telling more.

"I can't tell anything more, I am sorry..." Hisoka apologiced.

_Tsuzuki probably thinks I have got something important to hide from him..._

_"Then how are you going to explain yourself? You have to make sure he understand you are not betraying him!" _Kurikara noted.

_You have been unusually quiet lately...What has gotten into you?_

_"Isn't it obvious? Your head is full of hot images of you and Tsuzuki and I have to stand them!"_ Hisoka blushed.

_A little privacy, please! Can't you do anything to stop this?_

_"Well, I am not able to do anything, but I quess you can. You have to learn how to control this connection between us...maybe you could ask Tsuzuki?"_

_Why him?_

_"Because well...he has got most shikigami so I think he has to know how to suppress their connection..."_

Hisoka thought for it a second and desided he had nothing to loose. He wanted to have his privacy, for god's sake!

"Ano, Tsuzuki..." Hisoka started,"May I ask you some advice?"

"Yeah. What it is?"  
Well...since you have so many shikigami, how you can...keep your thoughts private if you want to?" Hisoka blushed when he thought at what Kurikara must have seen in his mind already.

"What? You have got privacy problem?" Tsuzuki had expected it would be pretty easy for Hisoka who was used to keeping his shields up,"Well, I think it's close to when you use your shields to protect yourself from surrounding emotions...maybe? You short of imagine a wall between you and you shikigami, it's as simple as that."

Hisoka nodded and closet his eyes for a second. He decided to give it a try.

_So I have to imagine a wall to separate me and Kurikara...?_

_"That sounds logical to me at least. But try to imagine a wall of glass!"_

_Why?_

_"Well, that way I can't hear your thoughts but I can see if you need my help and I can help you."_

_Okay, I try..._

Hisoka sat there quietly for a while and when he woke up, Tsuzuki was standing right in front of him, almost face to face.

"Don't startle me like that!" Hisoka shouted.

"Well, I was starting to wonder what you were doing."

"I was talking with Kurikara! And trying to imagine a wall! It's not that simple to me, at least not yet!" Hisoka snapped. His training hadn't much of an effect. There was no wall yet.

Tsuzuki smirked at him and closed the distance between them. Hisoka blushed again and tried to act like an adult.

"Tsuzuki, we got a work to do..." Hisoka tried to say but Tsuzuki interrupted him when he started to kiss Hisoka passionately. Hisoka felt good but also weak on his knees. Their first kiss had been nothing compared to this. Tsuzuki was using more force and Hisoka was melting into the kiss.

Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka against the door so that no-one could storm in and see them kissing. Actually sharing a kiss which was getting rather...heated up.

Tsuzuki runned his fingers through Hisoka's hair again and pulled a little. He lowered his hand and pushed one finger inside Hisoka's mouth to make it open wider and soon Tsuzuki's tongue slipped inside Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka gasped at the sudden movement but didn't push Tsuzuki away. He enjoyed the feeling of Tsuzuki's tongue exploring his mouth.

_Tsuzuki tastes like sweets...no surprise really..._

Hisoka was a little dissapointed to notice Tsuzuki was ending the kiss but then Tsuzuki decided to attack Hisoka's neck and ears. He slowly moved towards Hisoka's ear, giving him slight kisses on the way. Hisoka was already losing it. He felt himself getting turned on and he could feel also Tsuzuki's pashion, making him feel twice as ... horny. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka was starting to tremble and he stopped his molesting after a while. Hisoka was already panting and he had a blush on his face. He had never seen Hisoka like this.

"Sorry, Hisoka, I got a little carried away..." Tsuzuki apologiced.

"It's...okay..." Hisoka managed to say. They sat there in silence for a while to give Hisoka some time to calm himself AND his lower half, "It's just that...because of my empathy, I feel...lot more turned on than an average person..." Hisoka was ashamed to admit it but Tsuzuki's gentle and reassuring smile made him feel more secure.

"It's okay, Hisoka, I will try to be more careful from now on..." Tsuzuki promised.

Just when they had this "sweet moment" going on, Tooru and Mayumi rushed in.

"OKAY, BACK TO WORK!" Mayumi shouted and she was again motivated to get some work done,"Ano...did something happen over here?" She asked when he saw Tsuzuki pushed down on the floor by Hisoka and Hisoka's blush. She smirked and gave Hisoka a knowing look.

...

The workday went by and soon it was already over. Hisoka was feeling rather tired and all he wanted to do: have a warm bath and go to sleep.

Tsuzuki had other thoughts, however. He wanted to take Hisoka at his apartment and have some time together but Hisoka turned down his offer.

"Nande?!" Tsuzuki asked.

"I feel tired, that's why!" Hisoka explained and started to walk towards his apartment. Tsuzuki sighed deeply.

"Okay...then see you tomorrow!" Tsuzuki said and waved at Hisoka. Hisoka, however, grabbed a hold of Tsuzuki's sleeve.

"Actually...I would like to spend some time with you,"Hisoka said blushing. He had felt Tsuzuki getting sad and he didn't want that to happen. He could bear with his fatigue.

"YAY!" Tsuzuki shouted and hugged Hisoka. Hisoka blushed even deeper shade of red.

"GET OFF ME!" Hisoka shouted angrily but he wasn't really feeling angry.

...

Their relationship wasn't a secret for a long time. Even thought Mayumi had promised not to talk to anyone, soon all the shinigami had heard about their gay relationship. It was disturbing Hisoka, whose daily basic was getting the emotions of nausea and really nasty thoughts of gays. Those feelings hit Hisoka hard but he couldn't help loving Tsuzuki.

They had been a couple for more than two weeks and everyone was getting used to the idea of them being a couple. Nobody had been able to interrupt their kissing, at least not by then. Hisoka was feeling Tsuzuki was falling in love with him too and when he was spending the night at Tsuzuki's place he could see Tsuzuki's dreams which were rather...hot. The images of his dreams appeared on his mind all day long and soon he felt like he wanted to make those dreams as a reality. Well, they had been dating for only a little bit over two weeks but they had known each other for a longer time. They should't have any trouble of taking their relationship to the "next step".

Hisoka noticed that Tsuzuki was bothered by the thought that Hisoka had been raped and he didn't want to push Hisoka. Hisoka thought he had to show Tsuzuki this was something he wanted and he wasn't scared of Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki..." He started when it was just the two of them at Tsuzuki's apartment.  
"Yeah?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well..." Hisoka muttered and tried to ask about it,"Would you...like to have sex with me?"

Tsuzuki dropped whatever he was carrying and turned to look at Hisoka in disbeliefe. Had he really heard Hisoka asking something so...embarrasing? According to Hisoka's blush he had really asked it. He looked how Hisoka hid his face for a while and how Hisoka struggled to face him. He thought Hisoka was really cute.

"Well..." Tsuzuki started and went to sit next to Hisoka on the couch.

"You don't have to lie to me..." Hisoka managed to say even though he felt really ashamed to even speak.

"Well, of course I want to...but it's just that...I don't want to push you...and I want to treasure you..." Tsuzuki said and twiddled Hisoka's hair in his fingers. Hisoka took a hold of Tsuzuki's hand and squeesed it slightly.

"Of course I am...nervous...and a little ashamed but...I really would like to do it with you..." Hisoka said blushing. His face had never felt so hot.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered and took a hold of Hisoka's jaw," Are you sure?" Tsuzuki wanted to make sure his empath was ready and Hisoka nodded slightly.

Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka closer for a kiss. The kiss was very gentle and really caring kiss at first. Then it changed into passionate kiss when they felt they had had enough of "warm-up". Hisoka put his hands round Tsuzuki's neck and Tsuzuki runned his fingers on Hisoka's neck, ears and hair. Hisoka felt the tickling feeling on his skin. It felt really...stunning. Tsuzuki lowered his other hand slowly and soon he reached to press Hisoka's nipple on top of his clothes. Hisoka gasped which gave Tsuzuki a chance to slip his tongue inside Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka's breathing was already uncontrollable.

Tsuzuki started to open Hisoka's shirt and he almost teased Hisoka, opening all the buttons really slowly. Tsuzuki wanted to be careful with Hisoka, he didn't want to push this too fast. Meanwhile Hisoka was surprised at how he wasn' scared at all: he thought that memories of Muraki raping him would spring to his mind but there was only the feeling of being loved.

Tsuzuki started to push himself on top of Hisoka.

"On the couch? Really?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki when he felt the man getting on top of him and licking his neck at the same time.

"Why not? Or do you prefer proper bed? Or maybe kitchen table?" Tszuki wondered and Hisoka blushed at the thought.

"You...pervert..." Hisoka managed to say between his breaths.

Tsuzuki finally removed Hisoka's shirt and Hisoka blushed when he saw Tsuzuki looking at him so carefully.

"What...are you looking at?" Hisoka asked, a little annoyed.

"You," Tsuzuki answered even thought it was a foregone started to place small kisses on Hisoka's ears, neck, throat, collarbone and finally to his chest. He took one nipple to his mouth and sucked slightly and played with the other nipple with his fingers. Hisoka gasped and his breathing became sharp. Tsuzuki slid his other leg between Hisoka's and pushed Hisoka's crotch sligtly with his knee after a while, hearing a soft groan escaping Hisoka's lips. Hisoka felt a little ashamed that he was this turned on but he couldn't help his empathy catching also Tsuzuki's heat. Tsuzuki played with Hisoka's nipples while he started to push the younger shinigami's crotch a little harder. He felt Hisoka getting hard but it was no surprise since Tsuzuki was also the same.

Hisoka was a mess. He tried to control his breathing and the voices escaping him but he couldn't. Tsuzuki noticed it too but didn't mind.

"Hisoka, relax!" Tsuzuki commanded,"Or this way we can't get to the main event!" He smirked at Hisoka who blushed deeply.

Tsuzuki continued kissing Hisoka while he moved in between his legs. Hisoka clutched his hands in Tsuzuki's shirt.

Then Tsuzuki moved his hand lower and started to massage the bulge on the boys crotch. Hisoka started to whimper. He massaged Hisoka's inner thighs with his other hand and he started to slowly peel of his trousers. Hisoka understood that it was really going to happen and he started to remove Tsuzuki's shirt. Tsuzuki smirked in the kiss when he noticed his uke was stripping him.

They removed the rest of their clothes slowly torturing each other and then Tsuzuki started to place kisses lower and lower from his lips to his neck, from his neck to his chest, from his chest to his belly button and then to the tip of Hisoka's manhood. Hisoka started to moan wildly but Tsuzuki didn't want him to come yet so he returned to kiss Hisoka's lips. They stayed still, kissing each other, for a while before Tsuzuki returned back to business. He started to fondle Hisoka's balls while he landed kisses on his length and Hisoka started to moan again. His breathing was short puffs.

"Ah!" Hisoka groaned when Tsuzuki pressed his manhood against his. He felt like he could lose it any moment," Tsuzuki, don't...tease me like this..." Hisoka managed to say between his breaths. Every touch gave him shivers and his vision was blurred. He could only see Tsuzuki and feel him gently touching him.

Tsuzuki placed small kisses on Hisoka's inner thighs and slowly moved his fingers even lower to his entrance. Hisoka shivered a little and let out a low moan when he felt Tsuzuki's finger pressing againts his entrance. Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a guestioning look and Hisoka blushed deeply.

"Just...do it already, idiot!" Hisoka snapped. He was getting frustfrated at all the waiting and teasing. Tsuzuki oblied willingly.

"My pleasure" He said and pushed his finger gently inside. Hisoka tried to relax himself to make it easier for both of them. Tsuzuki landed small, caring kisses to Hisoka's chest and neck to ease the feeling down lower. Tsuzuki tried to find Hisoka's pleasure spot and carefully slid another finger in. His own manhood was screaming for release but he wanted this moment to last. He moved his fingers inside Hisoka, trying to loosen him up, when Hisoka gave a loud moan which he couldn't control. He had found

what he had been looking for. He pressed on the particular spot and Hisoka moaned like crazy. Tsuzuki saw Hisoka biting his own finger sligtly to keep himself quiet but in the end it didn't help much.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whispered and Tsuzuki looked at the emerald eyes of his partner,"Don't...make me wait like this..." Hisoka begged and blushed deeply. It must have been hard for him to admit he needed the action right now. Tsuzuki just grinned widely.

"Well, if you insist..." Tsuzuki said and pressed Hisoka's entrance bit his manhood. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka and saw a nod.

Tsuzuki didn't hesitate to push himself inside the younger shinigami. He moved slowly, giving the empath some time to adjust. Hisoka felt a little sting but he didn't mind it because he knew it would get better soon and he would forget the pain. Tsuzuki slowly pushed forward and soon he was all the way in. Hisoka kept his mouth shut up to avoid any extra voices but when Tsuzuki started to move slowly, he couldn't control his voice anymore.

"Ah! Tsuzuki...!" Hisoka moaned and started to scream Tsuzuki's name when the heavier man found his sweet spot again. They both knew they were close to release.

"Tsuzuki...I am going to..." Hisoka whimpered and Tsuzuki placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, me too, Hisoka,...:" Tsuzuki said in a low tone and then he came, just seconds before Hisoka came.

Tsuzuki collapsed on top of Hisoka who didn't mind the weight. He felt Tsuzuki's semen inside of him and he blushed at the sensation.

Tsuzuki took a hold of Hisoka's hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"Are you alright, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah", Hisoka answered," but I need a shower..." Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Shall we go to the shower together?!" Tsuzuki smiled widely and Hisoka hit him with a pillow.

"BAKA! Don't think that just because we had some sex you could - - !" His sentence was cut short when Tsuzuki gave him a quick kiss.

"A kiss to tame a beast!" Tsuzuki joked and Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki off him. He was blushing again. He tried to stand up but he felt a stinging pain between his buttocks.

"Does it hurt?" Tsuzuki asked when he saw the face Hisoka had made. He was worried over his partner.

"Not too much..." Hisoka reassured and tried to stand up but sat down soon and heard Tsuzuki chuckle behind him,"What's so funny?!"

Tsuzuki sat down and hugged Hisoka from behind. " Nothing. Just...let's stay like this for a while..."

Hisoka felt a pure sensation of love behind him but said nothing. It would mean nothing if the idiot wouldn't notice it himself and say it out aloud.

...

**Note:**

Yay! My work is over! I thought about writing a short sequel to this story, what do you think? ;) It feels like there is more to write to this story but everything has to end sometime :)


End file.
